El sacrifico de un Hada para un Dragón
by joyanegra
Summary: -Incluso estando malherida, un hada que debió haber caído al suelo...se elevó...Titania...aquí estas...justo como...una solemne flor escarlata en todo su esplendor.-, Es mi primer finc de esta pareja denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1Prologo

Hola a todos soy Andrea y soy nueva escribiendo historias de Fairy Tail, (Bueno creo que eso es obvio ¬¬), este este es mi primer finc sobre esta pareja la verdad me gustaría que Natsu terminará con Erza, pero bueno si no acaba con ella en la serie mínimo yo haré que acabe con ella en mi historia.

Bueno en este Finc surgió después de ver la historia de Erza y bueno en mi cabeza, yo me imaginaba como hubieran sido las cosas si erza no hubiera sobrevivido y de ahí surgió esta idea espero que les guste mi finc, aceptare cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea una buena y constructiva, bueno si más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail **NO ****ME PERTENECEN** le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama, este finc es sin fines de lucro y solo está hecho con los fines de entretener y distraerme.

-Texto normal-

-"_Pensamientos"-_

**…...**

_Cap.1. Prologo_

"_No había forma de imaginar que sucedería en tan poco tiempo…._

_Hace 7 años…._

-Por favor salva a erza-dijo un hombre

-No, no quiero-

-¡MALDITO!-dijo mientras lo empujaba a la pared- ¡NO VAS ASALVAR A ERZA, QUE NO ES TU COMPAÑERA!-grito el hombre con una ira muy grande.

-Erza solo debe derrotar a sus propios enemigos. No es algo en lo que deba interferir -contesto el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No, erza no podrá ganarle a Gerad-dijo el

-¡EH!, ¡NO LA SUBESTIMES!, ¡TÚ MALDITO!- contesto natsu con ira,

-No, no estoy hablando de poder o magia…-

-EH-

-…Erza aun trata de salvar a Gerad, lo sé, sé que ella no podrá odiar a Gerad del todo,-dijo con un tremendo dolor en el pecho,- Gerad es astuto el planea utilizar los sentimientos de erza. Y eso no es lo peor. Sabes que el consejo disparará el Etherion, si eso pasa todo ser humano, que se encuentre en la torre será eliminado, desacuerdo al mensaje de Sho solo quedan 10 minutos –

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el pelirosa.

-Ella se fue detrás del él, después de decirles a los demás que evacuaran, Conoces bien a Erza, ¿verdad?-dijo el joven, mientras natsu se mordía el labio inferior.-No quiero imaginarlo, pero quizás ella está tratando de usas el Etherion para llevarse a Gerad consigo…..-dijo mientras miraba la sima de la torre.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso primero?- pregunto natsu mientras una ráfaga de poder salía de él haciendo notar su enfado-¡¿Dónde está Erza?!- grito el chico mientras salía corriendo para ir a lo alto de la torre.

**…...**

_**-"Erza…estaba llorando…Ella iba a rendirse….Y su voz temblaba….No quiero ver a erza así…¡Erza debe ser fuerte y valiente!..-**_dijo mientras que de su cuerpo las llamas lo en volvieran_**.**_

**…...**

En algún lugar en medio del océano se puede apreciar la figura de una inmensa torre que está a punto de colapsar, la cual es observada por un grupo de personas que se encuentran dentro de una esfera de agua.

_-_¡MALDICIÓN AUN NO SALEN NATSU Y ERZA!_- _grito un chico de cabellos negros y semi desnudo y con unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo mientras en su mente retumbaban unas palabras- _"Así gane o pierda esta batalla, desapareceré de este mundo", _natsu por lo que más quieras en el mundo no dejes que esas palabras sean ciertas- susurro el joven mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Mientras las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar observaban como esa torre que parecía estar tan cerca del cielo que en ocho largos años tardaron en construir enfrente de sus ojos se derrumbaba poco a poco, pero lo que más temían era por el bien de las personas que un seguían dentro de la torre algo mucho peor estaba a punto de ocurrir.

_!FUE TU CULPAAAA…-dijo en un grito desesperado-TU…TU…HICISTE LLORAR A ERZAAA…..YO LE PREOMETI….-en ese momento en su cabeza parece la imagen de un hombre-"_Natsu…por favor cuida a erza"-_era el mismo hombre que en esos momentos se encontraba en el suelo y sin vida-_….YO HICE UNA PROMESA…¡-_grito a un más desesperado mientras le daba unos golpes más al causante del dolor de su nakama.

**…...**

El cuerpo le pesaba de sobremanera al grado de no poder levantarse, pero sentía que alguien lo estaba llevando y por el aroma de esa persona sabía que había logrado salvar a su nakama y podía al menos relajarse un poco o "_eso es lo que él creía", _de la nada sintió como su cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo, de poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

-Erza….-dijo el joven mientas se levantaba del suelo-

-¿Natsu?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?...Erza…tú… ¿te fusionaras con el lacrima?-dijo mirando como el cuerpo de su amiga era absorbido por el lacrima.

-esta es la única manera de detener el Etherion- contesto la pelirroja mientas su cuerpo seguía siendo absorbido.

-¿detener el Etherion?- cuestiono el chico mientras explosiones se escuchaban y el lugar se así trisas en frente de sus ojos.

-Así es. Mira el lugar con tus propios ojos. Esta torre explotara en cuanto el Etherion se salga de control. Pero….. Si me fusiono con el Etherion puedo evitarlo…-.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?¡. Si haces eso tú…-no pudo terminar lo que tenía que decir ya que al chica enfrente de el soltó un gemido de dolor –Erza- dijo intentado ir corriendo hacia la chica para detenerla, pero su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado y no podía moverse.

-¡No te preocupes por mí!, ¡Estoy segura que lo detendré¡- dijo la pelirroja mientras su cuerpo casi se encontraba dentro de la lacrima.

-¡Aléjate!- grito el joven al ver como la chica seguía gimiendo de dolor.-¡Detente!, ¡Erza!- grito el chico arrastrando su cuerpo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta llegar en donde se encontraba la chica que ya en ese momento la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba dentro de la lacrima.

-Natsu…- dijo la pelirroja poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla del chico-No podía vivir sin Fairy tail, de hecho eso a un es imposible. Un mundo si mis amigos es, impensable. Ustedes son realmente importantes para mí.-

-Erza-solo dijo el chico

-Eso te demuestra lo mucho que tú, vales para mí…..-dijo la joven pasando su mano en los labios del joven mientras lo miraba con dulzura y en poco a poco quitaba su mano.

-Si puedo salvarlos a todos…no tengo por qué dudarlo…Aunque pierda mi cuerpo…. ¡lo haré!-dijo siendo absorbida por completo-Además-dijo mientras a espaldas del chico una armadura aparecía, la cual sostenía el cuerpo de simón en su brazo y tomaba a natsu, y un círculo mágico aparecía y comenzaban a desaparecer.

-¿Cómo voy a dejar que te quedes tu y simón en este lugar?, el cual pronto desaparecerá, natsu por favor, en tierra a simón, en un hermoso lugar para que el pueda descansar en paz-dijo con una sonrisa junto a una total tristeza.

-ERZAAAAAAAAA-grito el joven mientras golpeaba la armadura-¡Sal de ahí!, ¡ERZA!-mientras seguía golpeando y de la nada desapareció siendo lo último que vio fue a una erza que lloraba y sonreía.

-_"Natsu, cuida a todos por mi…..porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado….".-_pensó la chica mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla derecha y se fundía con la lacrima.

Después de ese pensamiento una explosión tomo lugar.

**…...**

A kilómetros del lugar del incidente en la playa-¡NATSUUUU, NATSUUU!,- el chico poco a poco va recobrando el conocimiento, mientras escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, que se acercaban a, el mientras trataba de voltear su cuerpo asía arriba pensando que todo fue un horrible sueño pero cuando logro girar su cuerpo, lo que más temía se volvió realidad, y en poco a poco sus la gimas comenzaron a brotar.

**…...**

…_. en que dejaría de ver la sonrisa de Erza"_

…_7 años después._

En un hermoso lugar el cual era una hermosa colina rodeada de árboles pero sobretodo de un cerezo y que era tocado por los rayos de la luna se encontraba un joven viendo lo que parecía una tumba, mientras unas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

_**-"Erza…estaba llorando…Ella iba a rendirse….Y su voz temblaba….No quiero ver a erza así…¡Erza debe ser fuerte y valiente!..-**_ y mientras las lágrimas parecían brotarle de los ojos-_**…Quiero que sea la misma de siempre….-**_ y desplomándose en el suelo termino de decir.-_**…Cuando despierte de esta pesadilla..-**_termino de decir mientras, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro-¡EEEEEERRRRRRZZZZAAAAAA!- dando un grito desgarrador.

**…...**

Mientras en otro lado, en el continente de Sinfonía, se puede apreciar el apogeo de la luna sobre un hermoso castillo, pero en sus adentros, en un hermoso lugar lleno de agua se puede apreciar la figura de una mujer de unos 18 o 19 años la cual estaba bailando, pero de la nada detiene su danza.

-Are, ocurre algo malo Ojime -sama- pregunto una joven con un vestido sencillo blanco

-¡Eh!, no , no es nada debe haber sido mi imaginación- respondió, la misma chica que se encontraba danzando hasta hace unos momentos, la cual usaba un vestido blanco, el cual le resaltaba la hermosa figura y más su inigualable piel blanca como la porcelana, pero lo que más resaltaba era su hermoso cabello de color rojo.

-Bien entiendo, pero Ojime-sama, el Rey esta…-no pudo terminar ya que una voz la detuvo

-Estoy aquí hija mía- dijo un señor alto y con la piel un poco bronceada, y una gran barba, mientras extendía sus brazos, a los cuales la joven fue corriendo.- Mi querida hija, estoy de vuelta y te traigo regalos-dijo señalando una enorme montaña de regalos- Y una gran sorpresa….-

**…...**

_…1 año después presente._

**…...**

En otro lugar dentro del palacio, una joven corría con una cara de felicidad en su cara, y en menos de unos minutos se encontraba enfrente de una gran puerta que tan solo con tocarla esta se abrió, dejando ver un hermoso lugar, en el cual se adentró.

-Veo que recibió buenas noticias Resha-sama-dijeron dos voces

-De nuevo llamándome así, ustedes pueden llamarme por mi nombre no es así, Haru, Elie-dijo la chica.

Y de los arbustos salieron dos gatos pero no cualquier tipo de gato si no dos Exeed´s, el llamado Haru, era de pelaje plateado y con una gran sonrisa, y la gatita llamada Elie, era de color miel y con una linda sonrisa.

-Lo sentimos mucho pero ya es costumbre llamarte así-contesto haru

-bueno que te tiene de buen humor…-la gata no termino ya que una voz dulce la interrumpió.

-Y cuando nos prepararemos Resha-

La chica y los gatos fueron directo hacia la voz, la cual se encontraba cerca de un lago y la voz provenía de un hermoso dragón blanco.

-Y ahora tú me llamas así, de hecho Resha es tu nombre no es así madre-dijo la chica sentándose alado de la dragona y los gatos, se acomodaban con ella.

-Es verdad…mi querida hija E…-

**…...**

Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que suba más capítulos.

Bueno en mi perfil les dejare los links de las imágenes que me inspire para hacer este capi bueno estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Bye bye se despide una loca.


	2. Chapter 2Cap 2

H0la a todos soy yo y estoy de vuelta por fin tengo tiempo de poder continuar mi finc, y de verdad a todos los que les gusto esta idea gracias,-**llorando de alegría**-, bueno antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme en subir el capi, pero por el enemigo natural de mi vida o mejor conocido como "Escuela"-**insertar tono maquiavélico y truenos**- la cual me quita mucha inspiración y también que no eh encontrado tiempo para subir el capi, pero bueno después de mucho aquí ésta la continuación, ah antes de que se me olvide los agradecimientos a los que comentaron están al final del capítulo, también les pido una disculpa por el capítulo 1 ya que lo volví a subir ya corregido y aclarando unas cosas y que no coloque, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo, XD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail **NO MEPERTENECEN** le pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima-sama**, este finc es sin fines de lucro y solo está hecho con los fines de entretener y distraerme.

"_**Pov Normal"**_

-Texto normal** (*)**-Comentario o referencia al final del capitulo

-Texto normal-

-"_Pensamientos"-_

**Flash Back**

**-**_**Texto de flas back-**_

"_Texto subrayado es lo que piensa un personaje en un flas back no es parte de él."_

…**. **Cambio de escenario

Bueno ahora si aquí la conti espero que la disfruten.

…**.**

**En el capítulo anterior**

_-Y ahora tú me llamas así, de hecho Resha es tu nombre no es así madre-dijo la chica sentándose alado de la dragona y los gatos, se acomodaban con ella._

_-Es verdad…mi querida hija E…-_

…**.**

Cap. 2 El lapso de los 7 años, la reina olvidada…Parte 1

…**.**

-Deséanos suerte, para que podamos recuperar nuestro título, del gremio número uno de todo Fiore-dijo un chico peli-rosado el cual estaba hincado ante una lápida la cual estaba cubierta de muchas flores hermosas, pero principalmente de unas hermosas flores rojas-Erza.-dijo al finalmente parándose de su lugar…

…_**..**__Hace 1 año atrás__**…..**_

"_**Pov Normal"**_

Era un día soleado y agradable en la ciudad de magnolia y cierto peli-rosado, junto a su amigo gatuno el cual solo mantenía sus pensamientos en sus dos cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo, la primera sus adorados peces y la segunda una linda gatita que poco a poco, iba derrocando a los peces del primer lugar.

"_**Natsu Pov"**_

-Hoy me dirijo al gremio junto a Happy, el cual solo habla de sus queridos peces y su amada Charle, a pesar de que solo han pasado unas semanas desde que regresamos de la isla pero aún sigo algo frustrado ya que no pude convertirme en un mago de clase S, además de que, el gremio debe dinero y somos el gremio más débil. Pero mientras nuestros lazos de familia san los mismos no importaba nada, ni el tiempo perdido, pero bueno a quién le importa esas cosas, total podemos recuperarlas-

-Pero antes de llegar al gremio, paso por la catedral de magnolia, de la cual salen personas con las ya tradicionales ropas negras, al parecer hoy se han despedido de una persona muy importante, ya que las caras de esas personas reflejaban un gran dolor, tristeza, y por algún motivo tuve la necesidad de acercarme a ver qué ocurría.-

"_**Pov Normal"**_

-¿Nee?, Natsu, ¿tú crees que charle le guste mi…-intento terminar el felino viendo hacia donde se suponía donde estaba su amigo se sorprendió al no verlo a su lado, y buscándolo con la mirada pudo ver como su amigo se dirigía hacia otro lado e intentando alcanzarle -Natsu, ¿adónde vas?- pregunto el felino intentado tener una reacción por parte del chico, pero al ver como su amigo a un seguía hacia esa dirección decidió solo seguirlo lo más rápido que pudo o bien sus pequeñas patas le permitieran hasta que al final termino usando sus alas.

"_**Natsu Pov"**_

Solo me quede a unos metros de distancia, de la gente que había seguido.-Pero que estoy haciendo será mejor que nos dirijamos al gremio, no happy.-

Pero al voltear para buscar a mi amigo no lo vi en ninguna parte e intentando buscarlo con la mirada pude notar que lo avía perdido y me disponía a buscarlo, pero algo llamo mi atención algo que hiso que mi corazón palpitara como loco y como si fuera un hechizo me acerque hacia ese lugar un lugar que se quedó solo por siete años como todo lo demás de la ciudad de Magnolia, se quedó solo en el tiempo y al igual que nosotros sin ser dañado por él tiempo, y mientras mis ojos se posaban en ciertos números **"X765-X784".**

Mientras más me dirigía hacia ese lugar a un, podía oír lo que ocurría, como las voces y llantos de los presentes, pude notar perfectamente como esas personas se calmaban lo más que podían e intentaban guardar silencio para que el padre hablara.

-Hijos míos no hemos reunido aquí para despedir a, un amigo, hermano y padre el cual fue llamado por la voluntad de nuestro señor padre…- solo me quede ahí parado enfrente de algo que me recordó el peor día de mi vida…,-pero el Padre seguía hablando- y el día de hoy...**"…."**…**X791**, despedimos…-decía el padre pero cuando el padre dijo la fecha en ese momento todo a mi alrededor dejo de ser de importancia, ya no podía oír y mucho menos pensar, pero mis pies tomaron el rumbo hacia cierta dirección pero por solo el hecho de correr choque contra algo muy duro pero eso no me importo ya estaba a punto de pararme e irme porque tenía que hacer algo muy importante que hacer pero una voz familiar me detuvo.

-Eh, ¿natsu a dónde vas?- la voz era de happy, que al parecer tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza-nee, natsu el gremio está al otro lado, no en esa dirección-dijo apuntando hacía el gremio pero antes de que digiera algo más lo tome por los hombros.

-Happy-le dije con una voz seria, el solo me miro preocupado y algo choqueado-recuerdas…..recuerdas, en donde ésta ese lugar-dije mientras observaba, como happy asentía-bien pues vamos hacia allá.

…**.**

"_**POV Normal"**_

-Nee, natsu, ¿para que quieres ir a ese lugar?-pregunto el pequeño neko, algo preocupado por la reacción de su compañero.

El peli-rosa, no contesto, solo se quedó callado-Solo tengo la necesidad de ir a ese lugar happy-dijo en un tono de tranquilidad.

El neko solo lo dejo pasar hasta que llegaron a ese lugar, la cual era una colina no muy lejos de la ciudad, happy coloco al joven en el suelo, sin decir una palabra el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección cuesta arriba y su pequeño amigo detrás de él,-"_me pregunto qué le pasara a natsu desde que salimos de la catedral el…-._el neko no pudo pensar más ya de la nada choco con algo qué para él era muy obvio y qué o mejor dicho quien le provoco dolor en su nariz,-Natsu porque te detiee….nes-el pequeño no pudo continuar con su reclamo ya que al momento de ponerse a la altura del chico, pudo notar que el lugar al que fueron ese mismo lugar que natsu había preparado hace siete atrás, se encontraba en muy mal estado, el pequeño neko volteo a ver al chico-Natsu….-trato de llamarlo, pero el pelo del chico le cubría sus ojos y una gran ola de poder aparecía alrededor suyo.

-**¡¿QUIÉN…..QUIÉN FUE EL QUE HISO ESTO…A LA TUMBA DE ERZZAAAAAAA?!-**exclamó enfurecido, mientras se acercaba al lugar y pudo notar cierto nombre escrito en una piedra, pero no cualquier piedra y si no una que provoco más su enfado y así como se enfadó salió corriendo hacia la ciudad a cierto punto.

-Natsu…., por eso, tú-dijo el neko para sí mismo viendo a su alrededor el cual hace siete años era un hermoso lugar, y ahora era un lugar lleno de basura de botellas de alcohol, comida, mancas de sangre y unas que eran de dudosa procedencia.-Sera mejor que comience a limpiar esto….-.

…**.**

**Gremio de Twilight Ogre**

En el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia, en el nuevo gremio de magos, que se había instalado se encontraban haciendo fiesta, porqué hoy uno de sus mejores magos regresaba de una misión.

-Hoy por fin regresa, Lucia-sama **(*)**, jajajaja,-gritaban felices los miembros del gremio

-Si no por nada él es el mango número uno de nuestro gremio, no es así master**- **dijo un chico, alado de un tipo bajito y gordo.

-Sí, y lo primero que le diré que haga será que valla y les dé una pequeña lección a esos molestos de Fairy Taill, con eso ellos aprenderán que cuando se mente con el gremio número uno de Fiore, cavan ellos mismos su propia tumba jajaja.- dijo un tipo bajito, gordo y con lentes el cual disfrutaba de su amado puro.

-Jajajaja, pero master lo primero que ara lucia-sama será ir a su lugar favorito para beber.-

-Es cierto, lucia-sama, ira a ese lugar, pero ese lugar no es una tumba o algo así.-dijo pensativo un chico

-Mmmmmm. Es cierto, es de uno de esos magos de Fairy Taill, pero eso ya no importa su era ya ha acabado no hay forma de que esos magos de pacotilla vuelvan a ser lo que eran hace siete años.-dijeron otros mientras reían y bebían todo lo que podían.

-Ya cálmense y apresúrense antes de que llegue lucia-san ya después de que se encargue de Fairy Taill harán lo que quieran.-dijo el master.-Oh puedo escuchar unos pasos, chicos vallan a abrirle la puerta a lucia-san…..- pero antes de poder hacerlo.

En unos pocos mementos la puerta del gremio sale volando junto a unas llamas, lo cual provoca el levantamiento del humo, todos los presentes se quedan asombrados al ver como del humo aparece la figura de un chico que a su parecer tenia cara de querer matar a la primera persona que se le cruzará.

-Es….este tipo es uno de esos de Fairy Taill,-dijo un tipo con dos grandes bolas de pelo en la cabeza apuntando con miedo al chico mientras temblaba y retrocedía.

**-DÍGANME…DÍGANME….. ¿QUIÉN ES LUCIAAAA?...-**pregunto furioso el peli-rosado, mientras que sus puños emanaban llamas y sus ojos mostraban una gran ira, mientras se acercaba a los presentes que lo miraban con miedo y retrocedían mientras el chico se acercaba a ellos.-**Y BIEN….¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES MALDITOS ES ESE TAL LUCIA?-**dijo finalmente deteniéndose mientras sus cabellos cubrían su mirada.

-Y…..y pa..para que…...qui….quieres saber eso.-dijo el master del gremio mientras de miedo, retrocedía junto a sus subordinados.-Acaso tienes, asuntos con…..con él...-.

El joven mago solo mantenía su cara cubierta por su cabello mientras más llamas salían de su cuerpo y sus venas comenzaban a notarse por todo su cuerpo.-Si y uno muy importante así que díganme donde esta ese tal luc...-pero antes de poder terminar su frase el chico fue golpeado en su espalda por un gran golpe el cual saco mucho humo a su alrededor el silencio se izó presente.-Me pareció escuchar que alguna basura me estaba buscando pero al parecer no era nada importante.-dijo un tipo alto de callos rubios, tés morena, y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.-hola master Banaboster, estoy de vuelta.

-Oh lucia-san, bienvenido.-dijo el master del gremio mientas se reponía y junto a su demás subordinados los cuales entre risas se reponían, y master del gremio sonreía.-Al final solo fue palabrería la de este chico, ja la verdad no es dada en frete de ti verdad lucia-saaaa.-el master no pudo continuar ya que al ver como el polvo se disolvía él y los demás incluido el mismo tipo que lo había golpeado estaban sorprendidos ya que el chico sostenía el puño de su agresor mientras su rostro seguía cubierto por sus cabellos.

-No…no puede ser este…este tipo paro uno de los golpes de lucia-san.-dijo el master al cual finalmente se le callo su puro.

-¿Co….¿cómo es posible que este tipo haya logrado detener a lucia-sama?-

-El mago más fuerte de nuestro gremio no puede ser…-.

-Esto es una broma ían los miembros del gremio y los susurros no terminaban.

-Oh eres resistente, tu mocoso, pero a un estas a mil años de querer retarme jeje….mmmmm, oye, ¿qué diablos sucede aquí?-el tipo parecía entrar en pánico.-¿pero qué?-.

-¿Qué ocurre, lucia-san?-pregunto el master.

-Ma…master fi...fi...fíjese...-dijo un tipo el cual señalaba cierto punto el cual era visto por todos los miembros con asombro una mescla de miedo y para cuando el master se fijó bien su vista.

-No….no puede ser esto….esto es una broma- dijo asombrado, ante lo que veía, e tipo llamado lucia no podía mover su mano, la cual estaba atrapada por una mano del peli-rosado, el cual le daba la espalda, pero mientras el chico parecía de lo más normal, él tipo no podía moverse.

-Así que tú eres ese tal, lucia, eh…-por fin hablo el joven- así que tú eres al maldito que quiero-dijo girando su cuerpo en dirección del sujeto, y por fin levantando la cara y mostrando sus ojos los cuales mostraban una gran furia muchísimo mayor que la anterior y provocando mucho más miedo a los presentes y más al tipo que sujetaba en ese momento.- Tú has dicho que me faltan mil años para poder derrotarte, no me hagas reír, **TÚ ESTÁS A DIEZ MIL NO A UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS DE ELLA**.-dijo el chico el cual expulso más de sus llamas, y le daba un puñetazo en el estómago.

…**.**

**Gremio de Fairy Taill**

En las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia en el gremio de Fairy Taill todo parecía normal y calmado, claro sin mencionar que cana ya se estaba por acabarse su sexto barril junto al master Makarov, Macao y Wakaba quienes ya estaban en las ultimas y apenas eran 11:00 am y también que "su querido padre" Gildarts le había mandado una carta la cual al abrirla le decía lo mucho que al extrañaba y lo mucho que quiera y todo tipo de cosas vergonzosas las cuales no encajaban con la actitud y personalidad del mago más fuerte del gremio y pero también incluía un pequeño mensaje para todos los hombres del gremio y el cual era "que cualquiera que osara tocar a su amada hija sería mejor que valla preparando su funeral".

En el otro lado del gremio, la típica pela de Jet y Droy se peleaban por ver quien acompañaría a Levy de compras y como siempre Gajeel, les ganaba alegando que tenía que ir porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y su pequeño compañero Panther-lily solo sonreía y pensaba hasta cuando su compañero dejaría de ser tan deshonesto con sus sentimientos por la pequeña chica de pelo azul.

Por otra parte del gremio se notaban las típicas alabanzas del equipo de Laxus los Rainjinshuu, pero también los cuales se daban el lujo de molestar a Evergreen y a Elfman, lo cual provocaba a los mencionados negaran que nunca estarían juntos, pero el obvio rubor de sus rostros demostraban lo contrario, a lo cual a Laxus, Freed, Bickslow y hasta las hermanas de Elfman, Mirajane y Lisanna encontraban divertido, ya que las caras que ponían ambos mangos eran muy graciosas.

También los intentos fallidos de Juvia para conquistar a su amado Gray, el cual simplemente la ignoraba y solo se paseaba desnudo por el gremio, bueno lo típico de todos los días, lo cual eran risas y diversión, pero.

-MASTER…-entra gritando una eufórica Lucy.

Todos los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron, por la entrada de la rubia.- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?-pregunta el master dejando la bebida en la barra, y parándose.

-Na-natsu….-fue lo único que salió de su boca.

…**.**

_1 mes después…._

"**Lucy POV"**

Hoy es un día muy hermoso, y el paisaje es increíble, valla que las cosas han cambiado en estos siete años, muchas cosas…

-Lucy, ¿aún no llegamos al pueblo?- me pregunto happy sacándome de mis pensamientos por décima vez.

-Mo, happy no llevamos ni diez minutos desde que dejamos la estación y tú ya estas molestando-le dice charle a happy.

-Eh es qué ya quiero comer mi pescado.-le contesta este con lágrimas en los ojos.

La verdad ver a estos dos es muy tierno, pero el día de hoy debemos hacer una misión muy importante y más para natsu según me dijo el master.

-oye, Lucy- la voz de Gray me saco de mis pensamientos-

-¿Qué ocurre Gray?- dije volteándolo a ver pero el.-Oye Gray dime, ¿Dónde están tus ropas?-dije desviando la mirada.

-Eh, en que momento.-dijo mirándose el mismo mientras buscaba sus ropas y su cara se ponía roja al grado de competir con un tomate.

-Ano, Lucy-sannn.- dijo entrando Wendy al vagón-kkkyyyaaaa, Gray-san.-, rito la pobre mientras su cara obtenía un gran sonrojo y se cubría sus ojos.

Las cosas se calmaron un rato después.

-y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme antes Gray?.-

-Ah cierto, ¿han visto a Natsu?-dijo ya terminando de acomodarse sus ropas.

-Es cierto no he visto a Natsu-san desde hace un rato.-dijo la pequeña, mientras ponía su dedo en su mentón.

-No, no lo he visto.-les conteste a los dos,-Mejor los buscamos el pobre debe estar mareándose, dije levantándome de mi asiento, lo mismo hicieron Gray, y Wendy hasta que una voz, nos detuvo.

-Si buscan a natsu él está arriba del tren, pero está "bien" en cuestión de sus mareos.-dijo happy mirando hacia afuera, mientras nosotros tres nos miramos, al parecer natsu a un bien, y la verdad, después de aquello nadie lo estaría.

**Flash Back**

**-MASTER…-entra gritando una eufórica Lucy.**

Todos los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron, por mi entrada **- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?-**me pregunta el master dejando la bebida en la barra, y parándose de su lugar.

**-Na-natsu….-**fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

**-Natsu, él está atacando el gremio de Twilight Ogre, y ha perdido el control-**dije lo más calmada posible ya que antes de venir al gremio y vi lo que estaba haciendo Natsu, me sorprendí y al mismo tiempo me asusto un poco.

**-De que hablas, Lucy.-**

**-Master, no hay tiempo que perder si no…-**antes de que terminara de hablar la chica se escucha una gran explosión y los gritos de las personas. Todos los miembros salimos y pudimos ver como del centro de Magnolia, salía humo en cierto punto, y todos los miembros fueron hacia la ciudad.

Cuando todos llegamos, al lugar de donde salía humo, pero lo que vimos fue muy impresionante, y a la vez muy atemorizante, ya que al ver a Natsu el cual emanaba su fuego y sus ojos eran de color rojo, mientras sus gritos se asemejaban a los de un dragón, pero lo más que me impresiono fue ver que debajo de Natsu, una montaña de personas a paneas consientes de milagro, y que Natsu tuviera a un tipo entre sus manos el cual parecía más muerto que vivo, y aun sus palabras suenan en mi cabeza.

**-¿Cómo te** **atreviste hacerle eso a Erza?, nunca…nunca te lo perdonare-**exclamaba Natsu, mientras tomaba al tipo y lo azotaba hacia el suelo, era una de las pocas veces que vi a Natsu de esa manera, bueno a excepción de unos casos.**-Natsu ya déjalo el pobre ya no puede moverse más.-**le gritaba lo más que podía, pero él me ignoraba.

-**Natsu es suficiente ya déjalo, de una vez.-**dijo el master con un gran tono autoritario que sorprendió a todos los presentes, mientras daba unos pasos hacia el enfrente, y miraba a Natsu, que había dejado de azotar.

**-El…..el, este maldecido se atrevió, a ofender el honor de Erza-**contesto el chico volteando en dirección a sus camaradas, los cuales se asustaron de ver a Natsu-**Y quiere que lo deje…NO MEJODAS….-**eso fue me dejo sorprendía y Natsu seguía golpeando al tipo, pero antes de que diera cuenta, el master, ya había lo había golpeado, dejándolo inconsciente.

**-Laxus, recoge a Natsu, y los demás, retírense ahora mismo.-**dijo el master, y todos los demás lo obedecieron y se fueron.

**Fin Del Flash** **Back **

"**Lucy POV****"**

-Después de ese incidente el master, dejo encerrado a Natsu por tres semanas, y solamente lo dejo salir solo para hacer ésta misión, a la cual nos pidió a Gray, Wendy y a mí en acompañarlo, en estos momentos nos dirigimos al pueblo al cual falta poco para llegar, ya que llevamos dos semanas en tren y en todo el trayecto, él ha estado actuando muy raro, desde que el master lo dejo salir y en todo el camino Natsu no ha actuado como siempre, pero lo que más me preocupa son sus ojos ya no son los mismos dese hace un mes, no ahora que lo pienso esos mismos ojos son los que él tenía hace siete años en ese día.

"**Fin del Lucy POV****"**

-Ah, Lucy-san, mira ya hemos llegado.-dijo la pequeña niña apuntando hacia cierto pueblo y sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, será mejor que llamemos a Natsu.- dijo Gray mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-No creo que eso sea necesario.-dijo una voz conocida, sorprendiendo a tres magos, los cuales voltearon haber al dueño de la voz.

-Eh, Natsu-dijo Lucy, mientras veía como el peli-rosado cargaba ya sus cosas, acción que los demás hicieron.

"_**Gray POV**__**"**_

-"_Solo espero que el plan del Ji-san, funcione y que el idiota de Natsu regrese, solo espero que si resulte_."-

…**.**

Bueno hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y dado a que ahora por fin tengo más tiempo-**Gracias a kira-** ahora si tendré el tiempo suficiente para subir el siguiente capi.

Agradecimientos

**Leknyn-san: **Gracias por tu comentario en verdad gracias y si pobre Natsu por todo lo que tendrá que sufrir, jijijijiji –**Cara maléfica-** pero no te preocupes de que estos dos se encuentran y que quedan juntos en mi finc está por hecho, ya que si en el manga no acaban juntos juro que voy a Japón y hago que terminen juntos –**MUAJAJAJAJA-, **espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten y de nuevo gracias por tu comentario. XD

**Thirteen Hadley-san: **Muchas gracias por tus aportaciones, y también seguiré tus consejos gracias y si encuentras otros errores por favor házmelo saber para que pueda corregirlos de inmediato, ah pero en tu comentario no aparece la página que me recomiendas espero y puedas decirme el nombre de la página, pero bueno, me alegra que te gustara esta idea la verdad ni yo misma estaba segura si era buena idea pero me alegro que te gustara y a les dé más lectores, a decir verdad a mí me gusta un poco Jerza, y si Erza no termina con Natsu, Jerall no es mala opción XD.

**Michelita-san: **Gracias por tu comentario, y si todo el mundo quedara muy sorprendido cuando vean a la nueva Titania pero hay una pequeña sorpresita que te aseguro que te gustara, pero solo espera XD.

**Mary-animeangel-san: **Gracias por comentar y te dejare más intrigada con el próximo capi XD.

**Froggus-san: **Gracias y yo también pienso que el manga de la torre del paraíso fue uno de los mejores, y este si de hecho mi segunda opción para Natsu es Lissana, o que no se quede con nadie prefiero eso a que se quede con Lucy xD.

**mat321-san: **Gracias y me alegro que te gustara, y también espero que te gusten los demás capis. XD

Bien a que van las referencias

**Lucia (*): **Bueno a los/as familiarizados con otras Obras de Hiro Mashima, el nombre de Lucia es de la serie de Rave Master la cual recomiendo mucho y en algunos capis usare algunas referencias de este manga.

**Elie (*):** También es un personaje de la serie de Rave Master y también es conocida como **Resha Valentine.**

**Haru (*): **También es un personaje de la serie de Rave Master.

**Continente Sinfonía (Symphonia) :** También es de Rave Master.

Bueno ahora si me despido, y cualquier duda o sugerencias o hacerme saber de mis errores ortográficos, por favor háganmelo saber para que pueda corregirlo y hacer de este finc una buena historia y fácil de entender, bueno hasta el próximo capi bye bye.

P.D. se despide una loca XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos mis lectores a aquí les traigo otro capi por fin hasta que termine, dios sí que me tomo mucho tiempo en acabarlo esta vez y solo porque mi imaginación no quiera ceder, hay veces en las que creo que tiene vida propia y solo se la pasa atormentándome, con no dejarme escribir, pero bueno al parecer cedió y me dejo terminar, y al perecer me dejo escribir más de lo pensado, espero que tengan mucho tiempo para leer esta capi, bueno si más a aquí está la conti que la disfruten XD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail **NO MEPERTENECEN** le pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima-sama**, este finc es sin fines de lucro y solo está hecho con los fines de entretener y distraerme.

"_**Pov Normal"**_

-Texto normal** (*)**-Comentario o referencia al final del capitulo

-Texto normal-

-"_Pensamientos"-_

**Flash Back**

**-**_**Texto de flas back-**_

**-(Es una citación).-**

"_Texto subrayado es lo que piensa un personaje en un flas back no es parte de él."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** Cambio de escenario.

En capitulo anterior.

"_**Gray POV**__**"**_

-"_Solo espero que el plan del Ji-san, funcione y que el idiota de Natsu regrese, solo espero que si resulte_."-

"_**Fin del Gray POV"**_

Ya después, de haber recogido sus cosas y esperar a que el tren se detuviera en su destino los cuatro magos, y los dos pequeños gatos salieron de su vagón en dirección, hacia el pueblo que les había pedido su ayuda.

Y mientras se dirigían al pueblo un silencio se formó en el grupo, lo cual hacia era resaltar la gran tensión que se había formado entre ellos desde que comenzó el viaje, a lo cual el peli-rosa se dio cuenta.-Chicos yo me adelantare al pueblo, quiero terminar lo más rápido que pueda este trabajo.- y sin esperar respuesta alguna el joven acelero su paso lo más que pudo hasta quedar enfrente de sus amigos.

Mientras el joven de cabellos negros lo observaba alejarse del grupo y como también el pequeño gato azul lo miraba con una cara triste y muy preocupada, lo cual hiso que un pequeño pensamiento apareciera en su mente.-_"Ese idiota, hasta cuándo va a seguir con esa conducta, si sigue así será muchísimo peor que hace siete años, creo que el plan del Ji-san, puede fallar.-_reflexionaba el joven mago de hielo, mientras iba muy sumido en ese pensamiento.

-Gray-san- los pensamientos del mago de hielo fueron disueltos por la voz de la pequeña niña la cual lo miraba un poco preocupada.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?, ¿no te sientes bien?-pregunto más preocupada la peli-azul, a lo que el chico solo atino a contestar.

-No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, Wendy gracias.- contesto afín el chico de cabellos negros, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-"_Solo preocúpate por la flamita idiota de Natsu_".- pensaba el chico mientras volteándola a ver a la pequeña a su lado, para después colocar su miraban al chico que iba delante de ellos.

**Pueblo Grage (*)**

Al llegar el grupo al pequeño pueblo, fueron recibidos por la poca gente que estaba en el lugar.

-¿Ustedes son los magos de Fairy Taill cierto?-pregunto un anciano, de baja estatura, el cual tenía la mayor parte de su cabeza calva peo con un pico de cabello, pero lo que le faltaba de cabello lo igualaba con su gran barba, un poco que por su apariencia era un poco más joven que el master.

-Si así-contesto Natsu, mostrando su marca acto que imitaron los demás.-Bien díganos por favor cual es el trabajo para el que nos llamó.-

-¿Eh?, ¿acaso su master no les comento nada?.-dijo incrédulo el anciano.

-No solo dijo que teníamos que venir aquí eso es todo.-contesto la rubia mientras se acercaba al anciano.-Por cierto yo soy Lucy.-dijo estirando su mano la cual estrecho el viejo, Lucy le sonrió y volteando hacía sus amigos los cuales asintieron.

-Yo soy Gray Fullbuster-

-Yo soy Wendy Marvell-dijo haciendo un lave reverencia.

-Aye, yo soy Happy, y amo los peces-dijo el neko mientras un pequeño hilo de baba salía por su boca.

-Yo soy Charle, es un placer.-dijo la pequeña gata mientras observaba al pequeño neko azul y soltando un leve suspiro.-Por dios Happy deja de pensar en peces.- dijo regañándolo.

El anciano rio un poco y mirando a Natsu dijo-Es un placer, y el joven de cabello rosa es…-

-Natsu Dragneel.-contesto el chico secamente.

Todas las personas se acercaban a lo magos y más a los pequeños gatos.-Valla es la primera vez que veo un gato que habla.- decían mayoritariamente los niños mientras tocaban a los gatos.

-Aye, no solo puedo hablar si no también puedo volar cierto Charle.- dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba a su amiga con ojitos de corazón.

Todos los presentes parecían felices y reían de las ocurrencias del pequeño neko.

Los demás observaron a Natsu, el cual solo parecía ajeno a lo demás.-Y bien de que es el trabajo.-volvió a decir el chico peli-rosa, pero ahora un poco más desesperado y ganándose la atención de todos.

-Bueno nuestra petición consiste en…..-pero antes de que el anciano terminara de hablar un fuerte temblor azoto el lugar.

-Ya…..ya están aquíííííííííííí.-dijo gritando un aldeano corriendo hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

-No puede ser, a un es muy pronto.-decían los aldeanos con una gran preocupación en sus caras, mientras comenzaban a temblar de miedo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué ocurre?.-preguntó Lucy volteando hacia el anciano el cual miraba hacia en frente y sin quitar su mirada.

-Pues bien, la razón por la cual les pedimos ayuda pronto aparecerá.-dijo aun mirando hacia la dirección de la cual provenía el temblor

-Mami tengo miedo.- dijo un niño sujetando con fuerza la falda de su madre.-No te preocupes, estos magos acabaran con ellos.- dijo la señora mirando a los magos que se encontraban enfrente de ellos.

Y de la nada el temblor paro, lo cual desconcertó a todos los presentes se.

-Oye Ji-san usted y todos los aldeanos, retírense lo más que puedan, esto se pondrá muy peligroso.- dijo el peli-rasa.

-Por favor haga lo que Natsu-san dice.-afirmo la pequeña niña.

-Eh, si claro, como oyeron vámonos.-

-Bien con las personas del pueblo fuera del camino, ahora nosotros podemos, atacar sin miedo de que alguien resulte herido.-dijo el mago de hielo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-Oye Gray, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para que te quites la ropa?-afirmo Lucy con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Bien vamos hacer que esta misión se acabe de una buena vez.- atino a decir Natsu-Happy mis cosas- dijo arrojando sus cosas al pequeño el cual junto a Charle, se fueron del lugar con su magia.

-Bien ahora, tomen esto Karyuu no tekken **(*********)**- dijo golpeando el suelo del cual salieron unos monstruos**, **los cuales eran una mescla entre un leopardo y la cabeza de un múrcielo en sus patas delanteras se encontraban sus alas idénticas de un murciélago en sus patas se podía apreciar el gran filo de sus garras, y poseían una cola en forma de punta su piel parecía una mescla entre piel de reptil y poseían un pelaje entre azul y negro, sus ojos que eran muy pequeños se puede apreciar un toque de amarillo **(*)**,los cuales al momento de salir de la superficie ya estaban dispuestos a atacar a los magos.

Lucy en un rápido movimiento saca de una de sus llaves -Puerta de la Virgen yo te abro, Virgo- y una gran luz apareció el espíritu convocado.

-Es hora del castigo, Hime **(*)**.-dijo el espíritu mientras hacia su típica reverencia hacia su dueña.

Y algunos de los monstruos comenzaron a gruñir de la excitación, que solo molesto a la rubia-Castígalos por favor-

-Como usted ordene- con una leve reverencia, sus ojos se tornaron un poco rojos y se disponía a tacar a los enemigos.

Por otra parte Wendy fue también rodeada por los monstruos,-A…ano…yo no quiero lastimarlos por favor váyanse.- pero al ver que no le hicieron caso.- Bien si las cosas son así, Tenryuu no Hokou **(*)- **mandando a la mayoría de los monstruos por los cielos.

- Ice Make Lance **(*)**- Gray mando a la mayoría de sus oponentes por los cielos, pero estos usando sus extremidades en sus patas se detuvieron en pleno vuelo, y dirigiéndose hacia los magos, Gray en un rápido movimiento retiro a Lucy y Wendy de ser los objetivos de los monstruos.

-Che, esos malditos si son duros- pronuncio el muchacho al notar como los monstruos se reagrupaban.

-Gray cuida de Lucy y Wendy ahora mismo me encargare de ellos.-sentencio natsu poniéndose enfrente de sus amigos, Gray simplemente no pudo contestar a nada ya que el chico se estaba preparando para atacar a los monstruos que se encontraban enfrente de él.

- Karyuu no Kagitsume **(*)**- dijo abalizándose sobre sus oponentes que de uno por uno fueron cayendo, sorprendiendo a los chicos que presenciaban la escena, incluyendo a los aldeanos que se encontraban cerca del lugar, pero algo que los aldeanos no notaron era la cara del chico la cual era una entre enfado y una inmensa tristeza que solo ciertas personas pudieron notar y más cierta mirada esmeralda.

-"_Quiero acabar esto lo más rápido posible, quiero regresar a ver a Erza…"-_ pensaba el chico muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras el chico seguía eliminando a los monstruos no se percató que uno de los monstruos se dirigía hacia el por la espalda, cuando el monstruo estaba listo para atacar y en un hábil movimiento se colocó detrás del peli-rosa, el cual con un certero golpe de su cola arrojo a Natsu al suelo.

-Maldición- dijo reincorporándose mientras se limpiaba la tierra de sus ropas- Karyuu no Hokou **(*)**- pero el monstruo se movió más rápido logrando esquivar el ataque y volviéndose a colocar detrás de Natsu, levantando su pata y mostrando sus afiladas garras las cuales estaban listas para darle un golpe certero, para el cual él ya estaba preparándose para el impactó.

-NATSUUUUUU-

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO-

-NATSU-SAAAAANNNNN-

Gritaron sus amigos, tanto como Lucy y Wendy cerraron sus ojos y Gray a punto de ir ayudar a su amigo, pero antes de que él o Natsu se movieran, una espada atravesó al monstruo lo cual provoco que este cayera, en el momento en que Natsu levanto su rostro para ver quien fue el que derroto a su enemigo, pero al hacerlo él no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

-Im…..imposible….-era lo único que Natsu podía articular ya que enfrente de sus ojos una hermosa cabellera de color escarlata se mostraba enfrente de él meciéndose en el viento y la dueña de dichos cabellos le deba la espalda.-Er…Erza.-fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mientras la dueña de la hermosa cabellera amenazaba a los monstruos con su espada los cuales al verla y ver como los otros tres magos se ponían de pie se fueron.

La chica de cabellos escarlatas que hasta hace unos momentos les daba la espalda decidió voltearse.

-¿Erza?- dijo la chica la cual poseía una hermosa mirada de color esmeralda y piel un poco morena, mientras observaba al chico el cual al verla su rostro pareció estar decepcionado cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

**Ciudad de Magnolia, Gremio Fairy Taill**

-Oye Jiji **(*)**, en verdad no crees que te pasaste con el castigo de Natsu.- consulto Laxus a su abuelo el cual observaba hacia la ciudad, mientras Laxus se encontraba sentado en el tronco que se encontraba fuera del Gremio.

-Otra vez con eso Laxus, de todos los miembros del Gremio tú eres del que menos esperaba que le dieras la razón a Natsu, bueno aparte de cierto cantante.-contesto el master sin perder su postura.

-Créeme que hasta yo me sorprendo, pero ese no es el caso, hasta yo creo que lo que hiso fue lo correcto aunque claro él se sobre paso.-dijo recordando lo que hace un mes había ocurrido.

-Si eso lose y créeme que hasta yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, como esos malditos se atreven hacerle eso a mí adorada hija…..- pero antes de acabar su oración fue interrumpido por la voz de su nieto.

-Entonces por qué castigaste a Natsu.- dijo un poco irritado.

-Es por qué él lo hiso por su propio egoísmo solo por eso lo castigué si no lo hubiera hecho por ese motivo tan estúpido, ten por seguro Laxus que le hubiera ayudado.- sentencio volteando hacia su nieto el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres que lo hiso por egoísmo.- dijo incrédulo el mago de los rayos.

-Que Natsu lo hiso solo pensando en él, Laxus- dijo una tercera voz.

-Mirajane- dijo Laxus observando como la chica con cara de ángel y personalidad de demonio se dirigía hacia ellos.-Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo-

-Sí, cuando el Master, dejo encerrado a Natsu por esas tres semanas.

**Flash Back**

**-AAAAAHHHHHHH, DEJENME SALIR AUN TENGO QUE DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESE TIPO JI-CHANNNNN.- **decía gritando el chico peli-rosa mientras una cuerda ataba tanto sus pies como manos y cada vez que el joven quisiera desatarse estas brillaban impidiendo el movimiento de este.

**-Es imposible que trates de escapar de esas cuerdas Natsu, cada vez que trates de librarte de ellas etas toman una parte de tu poder mágico lo cual lo utilizan para poder impedir tu escape- **decía el master tomando una jarra de cerveza mientras este estaba sentado en un banco.

**-Master, no cree que esto ya fue demasiado-** eso es lo que pensaba, ya que en verdad al principio me sentía un poco mal por el pero.**-Ha estado aquí una semana-**

**-No, a un no hasta que el acepte mis condiciones.-**le contesto el master y tomando un sorbo de su cerveza para después volver a decir-** Natsu, ¿aun quieres ir a golpear a ese tipo de ese Gremio?.-**

**-CLAO QUE SI ESE MALDITO DE LUCIA MANCHO EL ORGULLO DE ERZA Y USTED QUIERE QUE LO DEJE ASÍ COMO ASÍ- **gritaba más desesperado el chico.

**-Natsu, hasta cuando más vas a seguir con esa excusa ¿eh?- **dijo volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

**-De que está hablando- **contesto el chico un poco más relajado.

**-Natsu entiendo en parte un poco de tu enfado, pero la mayor parte lo haces por tu propio egoísmo, en serio es por Erza y no por ti.- **dijo el master parándose de su lugar hasta llegar en donde estaba Natsu.**-Hasta que entiendas, lo que olvidaste hace siete años no saldrás de este lugar.-**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Eso fue lo que paso- dijo la chica con cabellos blancos.

-Ya en tiendo, entonces el idiota piromaniático lo hizo para sí mismo y no por Erza- dijo Laxus mirando hacia su abuelo.- Y la misión al que lo enviaste le ayudara a entender.-

-En parte sí, bueno eso espero- contesto el master mirando hacia el cielo el cual comenzaba a teñirse de un hermoso color anaranjado.

**Pueblo Grage**

Ya faltaba poco para que los últimos rayos del sol terminaran por ocultarse, y los miembros de Fairy Taill, se encontraban dentro de una posada, en la cual les estaban dando una explicación de lo que se trataba su misión.

-Bien procedamos con las presentaciones.- dijo el anciano.-Yo soy en líder del pueblo, mi nombre es Shiba **(*)**,y la señorita a mi lado.- dijo señalando con su mano a la chica que hasta hace unos momentos los avía ayudado.

-Mi nombre es Emilia Justina **(*)**, y tengo quince años es un placer conocerlos.- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para después poner una cara de dolor en su brazo derecho, lo cual la pequeña niña de cabellos azules noto.

-Disculpa, ¿me dejarías ver tus heridas?.- pregunto cortésmente la pequeña mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Gracias.- atino a decir la chica siendo guida por la menor a un lugar para tratarle sus heridas.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Wendy.-

El líder del pueblo solo sonrió por la amabilidad de la chica, ya que a pesar de que la pequeña maga de su pueblo era fuerte había ocasiones que se sobre esforzaba y terminaba en muy malas condiciones.

-Ah, de nuevo gracias por la ayuda que nos diste esta tarde a pesar de que nosotros veníamos a ayudar- Dijo Lucy rascándose

-Sí y más con esas heridas.- dijo el chico de hielo señalando con la mirada a la chica que termina de ser atendida por la pequeña.

-Ya está.- dijo un poco agotada la pequeña niña.

-Muchas, gracias Wendy-san.-dijo la chica, mientras se acomodaba sus ropas.-Y no lo agradezcan, debería ser yo que de las gracias por venir a este pequeño pueblo.-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Hasta que por fin el líder del pueblo Shiba decidió hablar.

-Cómo pudieron ver hoy, nuestro pueblo ha sido atacado por monstruos desde hace mucho años, pero gracias a la señorita Emilia**,** quien ha sido la única que se ha encargado de exterminar a eso monstruos desde hace un tiempo- dijo el anciano señalando a la chica que se encontraba junto a él. La cual estaba siendo tratada por la pequeña maga de pelo azul.

Mientras todos platicaban amenamente en cierta parte del lugar una mirada de ojos color oscuro no quitaba la mirada de la chica que hasta hace unos momentos le había ayudado y la cual también había confundió y recordando lo pasado mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**Flash Back**

**-¿Erza?-**

**-**_"No es ella, pero el color de cabello"-_eso fue lo primero que pensé, al verla pero por un momento desee que lo que mis ojos veían fuera real. Pensaba el chico mientras su caballo cubría sus ojos.

**-Como sea, ¿estás bien?, ese fue un feo golpe que te dio ese monstruo-** dijo la chica estirando su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**-Eh, si gracias.- **contesto secamente el chico mientras apartaba la vista y se levantaba solo.-_"Fue solo una mala jugada de mi imaginación"- _pensaba el chico sumido en sus pensamientos.

**-Natsuuuu- **un grito desde el cielo sacando de sus pensamientos.

-**Ah, Happy.- **dijo mirando hacia la dirección en donde venía el pequeño gato azul.

El pequeño neko se abalanzo hacia el joven mientras lloraba.

**-Oye, Natsu- **gritaban sus amigos que se dirigían hacia él.

**-Emilia-sama- **los chicos al ver como los aldeanos se acercaban a la chica que hace unos momentos avía ayudado a Natsu.

**-Pero qué demonios estaba pensando Emilia-sama-** dijo regañando el anciano la chica mientras los aldeanos la rodeaban.

**-Jajajaja, perdón pero no pude evitarlo.-** contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

**-No es de risa y menos con esas heridas.-** sentencio el anciano remarcando las vendas que estaban en su cuerpo.

-Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de sus heridas.-

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**-**_"Pero como pude confundirla, era más que obvio que eso no era posible"- _seguía sumido en sus pensamientos el joven abriendo sus ojos.

-Bueno ya que todo está más tranquiló les diré de que consiste su misión.- dijo el anciano sacando al chico de sus recuerdos y tomando la atención de los presentes del lugar.

-Por lo que veo ustedes tiene un problema con esos monstruos o me equivoco.- aclaro el mago de hielo.

-Bueno al principio ese era el problema pero…-dijo el viejo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Recientemente los monstruos nos han atacado, más que antes- concluyo la chica que antes avía sido atendida por Wendy.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Lucy mirando hacia la chica.

-Esos monstruos que vieron, por lo general yo me hacía cargo de ellos, de hecho eran más fáciles de derrotar, pero desde hace un mes estos monstruos han aumentado su poder.-aclaro la joven colocando su mano sobre una de sus heridas.

-En pocas palabras solo hay que acabar con esos monstruos y asunto arreglado, ¿no?- dijo el peli-rosa, ganado la atención de todos.

-En parte eso es cierto, pero lo que hiso que esos monstruos aumentaran de poder, es un mago.- contesto la chica, mientras se tocaba uno de su vendajes.- Al parecer ese mago es muy fuerte ya que para poder hacer que esos monstruos se hicieran más poderosos se necesita mucho poder mágico.

-Aye, así que lo que ustedes quieren es que acabemos con ese tipo verdad.- contesto Happy quitándose de la boca un pescado.

La chica solo asintió.-Esa es nuestra petición.-

-Y en donde lo encontramos.- consulto Gray a la chica.

-Sobre su ubicación, es a las afueras del pueblo, cerca de una cueva la cual es el territorio de esos monstruos.- le contesto el anciano.

-Bien déjenos esto a nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.- contesto una animada Lucy.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.-

Todos los presentes se sintieron un poco más relajados por lo que la chica dijo y decidieron creer en sus palabras.

-Bien como no llevan mucho de haber llegado les sugiero que descanse esta noche aquí.-sentencio Emilia.

Los magos asintieron, ya que el viaje fue muy agotado para ellos no solo físicamente si no mentalmente también, pero el sonido de una puerta siendo azotada saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Por lo que veo se compañero no se ve muy complacido.- afirmo el señor Shiba.

-Pues lo que más quiere Natsu es terminar esto lo más pronto posible, pero no es no es un mal tipo.-dijo defendiéndolo Lucy.

Mientras todos miraban hacia la puerta, para después volver a platicar de manera amena con los magos pero mientras nadie veía la chica de cabellos escarlatas se acercaba a Gray.-Al parecer no será tan fácil como creí.- susurro la chica mientras se alejaba del joven mago.-Te dese suerte.- de igual forma le contesto a la chica que salía del lugar sin que nadie la notara.

Ya una vez a fuera la chica se dispuso a buscar al chico con la mirada, pero al notar que el joven mago no se encontraba cerca decido ir a buscar por los alrededores hasta que una idea pasó por su mente. Por otra parte el mago de fuego seguía caminando por el pueblo, hasta que la sombra de una persona la cual era reflejada por la luz de la luna lo tomo por sorpresa haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza.

"**Natsu Pov"**

-"_Lo que mis ojos veían era otra ilusión o simplemente hoy no era mi día, si hasta apenas hace unas horas confundí a Erza con esa chica Emilia ahora veía cabelleras escarlatas en todos lados"_.-

-Hasta que por fin llegas-

-_La voz de esa chica me saco de mis pensamientos, solo me le quede mirando y es que en cierta forma no solo en el color de cabellos eran idénticas sino que también en su forma de hablar_.-

-Oye, vas a hablar, o solo seguirás con esa cara de idiota.-

Ese último comentario me saco de mis pensamientos.-¿Qué quieres?.- fue lo único que mi boca soltó.

-Al parecer ya puedes hablar- me dijo mientras sonreía y se acercaba a mí.-mmmmmmmmmmmm…..bueno al menos si te vez como te imaginaba pero.-dijo mientras se me acercaba, haciendo que su tronco se curvará poniendo su mano en su mentón, y me examinaba con la mirada la cual subía y bajaba.- Pero eres totalmente distinto a lo que ella me conto sobre ti, claro en personalidad.- sentencio mientras volvía a erguirse y girando sobre sus talones, para poder quedar delante mi dándome la espalda.

-¿Ella, de quien hablas?- dije moviéndome un poco hacia delante.

-De la persona con la que me confundiste.- dijo sin mirarme.-De Erza-one-sama.- dijo volteando un poco su cabeza, dándome una leve sonrisa.

Yo solo me quede choqueado por lo que ella me avía dicho, acoso ella.

-Si ella me hablo de ti de Gray y de algunos miembros del gremio, se un poco de Lucy solo hablo de ella en dos cartas que me envió, a la única persona que no conozco del gremio es a la pequeña Wendy y a Charle.-

-"_Acaso ella pude leer la mente"-_

-Solo te diré que no puedo leer la mente, solo que tu cara dice todo lo que piensas, Natsu-san-dijo volteando hacia enfrente de nuevo.-Ven conmigo por favor.- dijo mientras caminaba, por un instante dude de acompañarla pero que puedo perder algo me dice que ir con ella no será tan malo.

"**Fin del Natsu POV"**

**Mientras tanto en la posada en la habitación que compartían las chicas.**

La chica de grandes atributos se encontraba observando la luna desde su ventana, pero unos pensamientos le rondaban la cabeza.-_"Quiero que Natsu vuelva hacer como antes, pero al parecer esto tomara bastante tiempo, hace siete años fue muy difícil que el volviera a sonreír y ahora parece más complicado, ah, Dios por lo que más quieras has que el plan del Master se cumpla".- _pensaba la chica la cual estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no noto como la pequeña niña con la cual le había tocado compartir habitación se acercaba a ella.

-Lucy-san, Charle y yo vamos a tomarnos una ducha.- dijo la pequeña Wendy que ya tenía sus cosas listas ara un buen baño.-¿Lucy-san?.- pregunto Wendy, mientras mecía su mano en frente de la rubia la cual reacciono instantes después.

-Por dios es que acaso esta chica esta sorda.- dijo Charle poniendo sus patas enfrente de su pecho.

-¿Eh, Wendy?, ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Lucy.

-Que me voy a dar una ducha junto a Charle, ¿Qué ocurre Lucy-san?.- pregunto la pequeña ya que desde que llegaron tanto como Happy, Lucy y Gray, se comportaban un tanto extraño.-¿Acaso es por, Natsu-san?.-sentenció la pequeña mientras su cara se reflejaba una gran preocupación por el peli-rosa.

- Wendy, no te preocupes, ya verás que será el mismo idiota de siempre.-contesto la chica mientras le sonreía a la pequeña, la cual principio seguía con su cara de preocupación para después poner una más calmada.-Es verdad, volverá hacer el mismo Natsu-san de siempre.- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, para después ir directo a la puerta del baño junto a su amiga gatuna.

-Eres buena con los niños Lucy.-

-Y tú eres muy bueno para ir y venir cuando se te da la gana.- contestó Lucy viendo hacia el chico que se encontraba en frente de ella.-Loke.-

-Ah, pero que dices y soy tu fiel y leal caballero de brillante armadura.- contesto el espíritu, mientras se acercaba a la joven.-¿Y bien que es lo que tanto te preocupa?.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que algo me preocupa?.-

.-Lucy soy tu espíritu, no soy tu amigo y es obvio que estas preocupada, y sin mal mi instinto no me falla es sobre el asunto de Natsu, verdad.-declaro Loke, mientras veía como la chica.-

-Bien si estoy preocupada de que el plan no funcione y Natsu no vuelva hacer el mismo.-

-Ya verás que volverá hacer el mismo idiota de siempre.- dijo el chico mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa a su dueña.

-Gracias, Loke.- dijo la chica mirando hacia la ventana.

**En las afueras del pueblo cerca de un pequeño lago.**

-Y bien me puedes decir, ¿qué hacemos aquí?.- pregunto el chico con un toque de molestia, porque desde que la chica, le había pedido que la acompañara hasta ese lugar ella ni se dignaba en hablarle, y bueno es que él tampoco tenía mucho de qué hablar, pero aun así un poco de platica no le haría tanto mal.

-Jajajajaja, eres un tipo muy raro.- comento la chica mientras seguía riéndose, y levantaba su mirada a la luna, mientras se sentaba en las orillas del lago-

-MMMMMM…-emitió el chico en señal de cierto descontento hacia el comentario.

-Ya no te molestes, bien en primer lugar, porque no te sientas, y en segundo lugar relájate.-

El chico la miro para después sentarse a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente, si bien él no era tímido con las féminas, el simple hecho de que aquella chica poseyera el mismo color de cabellera que Erza, una parte de él no podía evitar estar entre incómodo y feliz, valla que sus emociones últimamente eran muy diferentes, que hace siete años.

-Oye puedes ver, con claridad lo que se encuentra en el centro del lago.- dijo la chica mientras apuntaba al lugar que había mencionado antes,

El chico solo siguió con su mirada la dirección en donde el dedo de la joven indicaba, y si gracias a sus poderes de Dragon Slayer podía ver con claridad el objeto indicado.- Te refieres a ese cuerno.-afirmo Natsu a un mirándolo.

-Ese cuerno no se te hace algo familiar.-dijo la chica.

Natsu miro con más detenimiento el cuerno.-Ahora que lo dices…-después de que el chico mirara el cuerno sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Sí, ese cuerno se parece al que Erza-one-sama llevo a tú gremio no.-

Natsu seguía sorprendido por lo que dijo la chica, valla que l mundo era pequeño, si ya era extraño que la chica tuviera el mismo color de cabello que Erza, ahora también resulta que ella ya había salvado el pueblo.

-Hace siete años, cuando tenía ocho años, este lugar era casi imposible vivir, ya que como ahora los monstruos siempre atacaban nuestras tierras y se llevan la mayor parte de la cosecha, todos los que vivimos aquí, fuimos salvados y fue gracias a ella.-dijo la joven mirando al cuerno, mientras Natsu la miraba.-Antes este pueblo, era mucho más desierto que ahora, y muchos gremios ni siquiera querían nuestra solicitud, pero tu gremio Fairy Tail acepto, y la persona que nos salvo fue Erza Scarlet, cuando vino al principio quede sorprendida, por ser una persona muy hermosa y por la gran cantidad de equipaje que traía consigo.-dijo la chica mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien, Natsu solo sonrió levemente ante lo dicho.

-Es verdad, ella siempre llevaba cosas de más, ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó hacer eso?.- dijo el chico en un leve susurro, pero que fue claramente escuchado por su acompañante.

-Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue cuando la vi usar su magia.-

**Flash Back**

Después de que el Ji-san Shiba, le contara los detalles de la petición, Erza-one-sama, fue a buscar al monstruo y dado a que mi curiosidad era demasiado grande, por ver como lo lograría decidí seguirla, en se momento fue el más sorprendente de toda mi vida ya que en frente de mis ojos, la mujer que había venido desde tan lejos, de una sola estocada acabo con el monstruo que atormentaba a mi pueblo, a mi familia, y a mí,**(*).**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Después de que lo acabara todos los del pueblo quedaron muy sorprendidos y muy agradecidos con lo que ella hiso así que decidimos hacer una fiesta y como agradecimiento decoramos los cuernos que llevo como prueba de su victoria.-dijo la chica sonriendo.-Durante la fiesta lo único que ella más comió fue un pastel de fresas.- termino de decir mientras recordaba la escena de la joven maga.

-Me lo imagino.- dijo natsu, imaginando como Erza devoraba el pastel.

-Pero algo que nunca olvidare, fue el día que hable con ella.-

Natsu la miraba expectante, él quería saber más por alguna razón, ya que muy a su pesar él reconocía a igual que se día.-_"Erza, ya puestos en eso yo tampoco se mucho sobre ti…"-_aunque fueran, Nakama del mismo gremio, Erza no contaba nada de ella, si las cosas que sabía, eran solamente porque la conocía desde que eran niños.

Emilia solo lo miraba, al parecer el joven poco a poco se volvía un poco más abierto.-Fue en éste mismo lugar que hable con ella.-

Natsu reacciono por lo dicho y se a cómodo para poder escucharla mejor.

**Flash Back**

-Ella vino a esté lago,y yo la volví a seguir ya que no tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias, y cuando llegamos, aquí, vi como su armadura cambiaba a ropa normal y poco a poco entraba en lago, y comenzaba a bailar, en ese momento mi único, pensamiento era que mis ojos veían bailar a una hermosa hada, que mientras bailaba el agua y los rayos de la luna que la reflejaban la hacían ver más hermosa, en se momento decidí acercarme un poco más hacia ella, y sin fijarme pise una rama y gracias a que hiso ruido Erza-one-sama dejo de bailar y por inercia termine escondiéndome detrás de uno de los árboles.-

-**No tengas miedo no voy hacer algo malo**.-

-Al principio tuve un poco de miedo de salir, pero cuando asome mi cabeza para verla, me tranquilice al instante ya que ella me sonreía de una manera tan cálida.-

-**Disculpe por interrumpirla.**- dijo la pequeña mientras que en sus mejillas un ligero rubor las teñía.

-**Está bien no te preocupes**-contesto la maga restándole importancia.

-**Bueno, quiere decirle que muchas gracias por ayudarnos, gracias a usted ahora podemos vivir con más tranquilidad.- **dijo la pequeña mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-**No hay necesidad de que lo digas, es parte de mi deber como maga en ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, y para nosotros los magos de Fairy Tail es o más importante.-** afirmo la maga, mientras se acercaba a la chica, y con su mano posándola en su hombro, la pequeña alzo la mirada mientras sonreía.

-**Realmente Fairy Tail es gran gremio, aunque hagan muchos destrozos.-**

-Ella solo se limitó a soltar un leve suspiro.-¿**Quieres sentarte?.- **yo solo asentí y me senté junto a ella.

**-Me imagino que los destrozos lo sabes por rumores y por los periódicos.-**la pequeña solo asintió.-**Si, la verdad es que el gremio es muy conocido por ese tipo de cosas, en especial, dos idiotas que conozco.-**

**-Pues por el último rumor que escuche un mago que podía usar hielo congelo todo el lugar que debía cuidar, y otro que usa fuego, el cual destrozo todo un puerto y parte de la ciudad.-**

**-Natsu, Gray.-**dijo la maga en un susurro mientras, una de sus venas se resaltaba.

-**¿Quiénes, son esas personas?-**

**-Son, los dos idiotas más grandes que conozco, uno es un exhibicionista de primera se la pasa quitándose la ropa todo el tiempo, una vez lo encontré caminado desnudo por todo el gremio, su nombre es Gray Fullbuster es el que usa la magia de hielo, y el otro es un piromaniático, que se la pasa retándome cada vez que me ve él es Natsu Dragneel y es el que destruyo todo es puerto, ambos son idiotas e imprudentes pero también son mis más preciados amigos.- **dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

**-A pesar de todo lo que dijo, se nota que los quiere mucho, y realmente son impresionantes en varias formas y ese chico llamado Natsu.-**

**-Sí y él es un completo idiota pero Natsu es un gran chico a pesar de todo muy difícilmente se rinde y busca las formas de ganar.-**

**-Debe ser un mago muy bueno con el fuego.-**

**-Sí, el posee una magia muy rara es un Dragon Slayer, por lo que se él fue educado por un Dragón, y hace siete años ese Dragón que era como su padre desapareció.-**

**-Un dragón, pero eso no es posible.-**

**-Si él dice que fue así, yo y los demás miembros del gremio le creemos.-**

**-Se ve que ese chico es muy importante para ti Erza-sama.-**

**-Erza-sama, solo dime Erza.-**

**-Bien, Erza-one-sama, ¿te parece bien?.-**

**-Sí, y bueno es un Nakama, es obvio que es importante, pero yo diría, que su existencia es irremplazable, además que tengo una promesa con el.-**

**-¿Promesa?-**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Hasta que él sea el único en derrotarme, yo seguiré siendo fuerte…-dijo la chica, mirando a Natsu.

-Esa promesa, la hicimos el día que ella se convirtió en una maga de Clase S.-

-Sí, y al final me dijo que los aretes que siempre llevaba, tú se los diste para fortalecer esa promesa.-

-Ahhhh eso fue….bueno.-intentaba justificar el chico mientras su rostro se teñía de un color carmesí.-

**Flash Back**

**En las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia en cierta colina una chica de cabellos Escarlatas miraba, su hogar el gremio que la acogió y que ahora era lo más importante para ella.**

**-Erza-**

**-Mmmmm….Natsu.-**

**-Toma esto.- **dijo el pequeño arrojando una caja, la cual Erza atrapo.

-¿**Esto es..?.-**dijo la chica mientras sacaba, el contenido.-**Aretes-**

**-Escúchame esos aretes no son para felicitarte por ser una maga de Clase S, Erza, hasta el día que yo logre vencerte, tú debes ser la maga más fuerte del gremio, sin importar que, no dejaras que alguien te derrote, especialmente, Gray, Gildarts, Laxus, o cualquier otro hombre, solo debes saber que yo seré el único capaz de derrotarte.-**sentencio el pequeño mientras señalaba a la chica y su cara se ponía roja.

-**Po mi bien, pero, ¿Qué pasara después de que me derrotes?-**

**-Eso, pues según, Igneel y Gildarts, ellos dijeron algo de tomar la responsabilidad de algo.-**dijo él pequeño mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-**Bueno sea lo que sea, asumiré mi responsabilidad contigo.-**dijo el pequeño, mientras sonreía.

La chica, solo un leve suspiro.-**Bien, esperare que cumplas tu promesa, Natsu, ya se está haciendo tarde regresemos al gremio.-**dijo la chica caminando hacia el pequeño.-

-**Si.-**contesto el niño mientras la seguía, y notaba como los aretes que le había dado lucían en ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Te encuentras bien Natsu-san?, tu cara esta toda roja.-

-Eh, no es que…yo….-intentaba decir el joven mago, mientras hacía caras y gestos que provocaban que la chica soltara leves risas.

**En algún lugar dentro de un bosque.**

Se puede apreciar un lave luz cálida, y alrededor de ella se pueden apreciar cuatro figuras, dos de ellas era un tipo delgado el cual estaba siendo aplastado por un tipo cuya figura podía compararse con la de una albóndiga con pies, y para rematar la situación ambos emitían un molesto sonido que si no fuera porque la fogata los iluminaba a esas dos personas, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un monstruo buscando a su presa, y alado de esos dos otras dos figuras, que al igual que las otras dos eran cubiertas por la luz del fuego, una era pequeña y con una hermosa cabellera azul claro, y la otra era grande de aspecto fornido y una gran melena negra.

-Me impresiona que esos dos puedan dormir con eso ronquidos.-dijo el hombre mientras, ponía más leña al fuego.

-Jajajaja….siempre han sido así desde que los conozco.-dijo pensativa la chica.-Dime, Gajeel, ¿tú que piensas de lo que ocurrió hace un mes?-indago la chica.

-Eh, Salamander. ¿Qué hay con él?.-

-Bueno, pues….cuando el master dejo encerrado a Natsu, tu parecías el que más entendía lo que le ocurría.-

-Ah, eso es porque ambos fuimos criados por Dragones.-dijo el mago como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y eso significa.-

-Ah, bueno, nosotros los que fuimos criados por Dragones, no tenemos el mismo sentido común que las personas normales como tú.-

-Eso es demasiado obvio.-dijo la chica en un leve susurro, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien.

El mago de hierro solo volteo en dirección hacia la chica, la cual al notar su mirada en ella, provocando que una gota de sudor frio pasara por su columna.-Bueno, como te decía, nuestra educación en ciertos temas es muy diferente, el comportamiento de Salamander es prueba de ello, porque ese tipo solo reacciono por su orgullo de Dragon Slayer, pero también lo hiso por egoísmo.-

-¿Orgullo, Egoísmo?, Gajeel ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-

-Hay, tres cosas enceníceles que nuestros padres nos enseñan. La primera, es como sobrevivir, la segunda, la fuerza tanto corporal y mental, y la tercera, como elegir a nuestra compañera.-esto último lo dijo en un leve susurro, mientras un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Compañera?, Gajeel no entiendo nada de lo que hablas.-dijo la chica, mientras signos de interrogación aparecían en su cabeza.

-Escucha, esto lo diré una vez, así que más te vale que prestes atención.-sentencio el dragón de Hierro, la chica solo movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación.-Como ya te había dicho según Metalicana **(*), **las otras dos cosas enceníceles, son para el tercer fin, y es nuestra compañera.-dijo el mago mientras su cara se tornaba de rojo, pero la joven maga parecía seguir sin entender lo que él trataba de decirle, y esto no pasó desapercibido por Gajeel, el cual después de soltar un suspiro, y decidió aclarar de una buena vez el tema tan vergonzoso para el.- **(Natsu fue criado por Igneel, sobre el relacionamiento de un Dragón, donde el macho se siente atraído a la hembra más fuerte, es pura lógica y Natsu fue educado así por su padre).-**sentencio Gajeel, mirando a la chica a su lado la cual tenía una cara de sorpresa, y una de interés, y antes de que ella pudiera hablar.- **(Otra cosa que hay que detallar es que no todos los dragones Slayers fuimos educados así).-**se apresuró a justificar el mago.-

-Espera, por lo que voy entendiendo, en el caso de Natsu, él tiene la idea de que si una hembra es fuerte.-

-Oye, de casualidad el idiota ese, ¿fue derrotado por Erza en algún momento?.-pregunto Gajeel, pero para la chica eso era más una afirmación, que una pregunta.

-Si el día en el que se conocieron**, (se asustó a más no poder por su rudeza…Pero…).-**intento terminar su frase, pero en ese momento recordó la lógica que en ese momento Gajeel le había dicho y mirando hacia el susodicho, el cual pareció entender lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

-Así es **(la vio como una gran futura pareja porque si pensamos así, "Una mujer capaz de asustar a un Dragon Slayer todo poderoso como yo ¡debe de ser la más fuerte y la más capaz!"), **buen eso debió pasar por su mente**.-**

Como si de una revelación se tratase, en ese momento Levy comprendió lo que mucho tiempo pensaba que era una cosa sin importancia, y de la cual sus compañeros sacaban algunos ingresos, por ese razonamiento, Natsu siempre quería derrotarla**.-( Erza mostro ser una gran poderosa maga, su tenacidad, su valor, su determinación era admirable. Natsu la respeto por ello)**.- pero había unas cosas que quería aclarar y saber si sus nuevas sospechas eran ciertas.-Y, ¿Por qué siempre el quería derrotarla?

- Salamander **(decidió hacer el ritual de señalamiento de parejas como le habrá dicho su padre Igneel, "Derrota a tu hembra y podrás cortejarla").-….. **dijo el peli-negro mientras observaba a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.-**(Porque para un Dragón solo hay un único y verdadero amor).-**dijo mirando a la chica, la cual al sentir su mirada en ella se volteo disimulando su sonrojo.

-_"Creo que ahora en tiendo un poco".-_pensaba una roja chica

Pero las acciones de los dos magos no pasó desapercibida por cierto gato, que haciendo énfasis que ahora era del tamaño de un hombre, que los miraba y soltaba una leve sonrisa mientras negaba con su cabeza.

**Pueblo Grage, la laguna **

Mientras la luna ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo nocturno el cual estaba adornado con las hermosas estrellas del cielo, dos jóvenes que se encontraban cerca del lago, parecían platicar muy amenamente, mientras las risas de dichos jóvenes se escuchaban sus risas.

-Jajajajaja, eres realmente un tipo raro, Natsu-san, jajajajaja.-decía la chica entre risas, ya que el mago de fuego hacia raros malabares mientras hacía unas caras raras.

Para la joven que hasta hace unos momentos el chico le parecía un bloque de hielo y valga la redundancia de la palabra, pero ahora al verlo como un idiota.-_"Al parecer conseguí aunque sea un poco, ver al Natsu-san, del cual ella esta tan orgullosa…".-_pensaba la joven al ver como el chico hacia cada tontería.

-Gracias, Emilia.-dijo el chico interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?, gracias, ¿Por qué?.-

-Por qué desde hace un mes, no he podido ser el mismo, y porque por fin encuentro a alguien que recuerda a Erza.-dijo el muchacho mientras una cara melancólica se formaba en su rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban una gran ira, pero al mismo tiempo un dolor muy insoportable.

-¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.-

-Pues veras, en nuestra ciudad Magnolia, hay un nuevo gremio, en el cual hay un bastardo, que se atrevió a manchar el orgullo de Erza.-sentencio Natsu, mientras apretaba más sus nudillos.

-Con eso te refieres a…-

-Ese Bastardo se atrevió a manchar un lugar muy importante para Erza, de hecho ese lugar es donde ésta la tumba de un amigo muy importe de ella.-

-Mmmmm…..solo por esa razón tan insignificante, te has comportado como un idiota, y desde hace un mes, que eres un bebe.-dijo la chica, restándole importancia por lo dicho por Natsu

El cual no se espera tales palabras y mucho menos esa acción tan despreocupa.-_"Que acaso ella no lo comprende".- _si bien al principio solo la siguió porque creía que algo bueno-Dijiste que mi comportamiento es una razón insignificante.-

-Sí, solo porque alguien la ofendió tú te enfadas s por tolo por eso, y actúas como un idiota por todo un mes.-sentencio la chica mientras se levantaba.-Sí que eres un tipo egoísta.-

-¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?, ese tipo….no todos la tratan como si ella nunca hubiera existido, olvidaron todo lo que ella hiso y no la reconoces como debería ser, y tú dices que esa es una razón estúpida.- dijo Natsu, mientas su frustración crecía y más emociones nuevas se formaban en él.

-Podrías dejar de ese estúpido egoísmo tuyo, tú eres el único que la deja mal a ella en vez de ese tipo solo arruinó su lugar favorito, si admito que s es ruin pero, cambiar todo un mes por eso.-contesto la joven.-No eres tú el que le quita su orgullo, deja ya esas estúpidas excusas tuyas, y admite que el único que la olvido eres tú, ya deja de ser tan egocéntrico**.**

"**Natsu Pov"**

-_"Pero que es lo que esta chica está diciendo, que yo olvide a Erza, está loca yo".-_pensó el chico.-No digas idioteces, yo nunca lo aria…-

-Entonces, qué no te importe lo que los demás digan, mientras ella, viva en los corazones de las personas que ella amaba y la amaron, no importan los insultos, porque ella vive en tu corazón y en tu memoria.-

-_"Esas, esas palabras."-_

**Flash Back**

_-"Esas mismas palabras aun las recuerdo, fueron, las mismas que me dijo el padre, el día en que fue el entierro de Erza"._

-Era un día lluvioso, como si el mismo cielo hubiera llorado, ya habían pasado, horas después de que, el Ji-chan enterrara, no más bien solo diera un lugar a Erza, en ese momento lo único que recuerdo con claridad fueron los gritos de mis amigos diciéndome que aceptara la realidad, y en ese momento, fui a conseguir una piedra y llevarla a su lugar favorito en donde deje el cuerpo de simón._-_Si no mal recuerdo te pedí que no dejaras que alguien, más te ganara, Erza.-

-Como me lo dijo, Makarov-dono, estas aquí Natsu-kun.-

-Eh, padre, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?.-

-Porqué tengo un deber contigo.-me dijo mientras él tomaba asiento a mi lado, y solo sonreía, y miraba fijamente al gremio.-Este era su lugar favorito.-

-Desde aquí puedo ver mi hogar, y pensar que cuando regrese todo estará bien.-eso era el por qué Erza gustaba de ese lugar.-

-Dime Natsu-kun, ¿tú crees que Erza-chan, sigue viva?.-me dijo mientras volteaba hacia a mí, y me miraba con una cara tan cálida y compresiva.

-Sí, sí lo creo ella debe estar viva.-

-Y lo está en tu corazón.-

**Fin del Flash Back**

_-__ "__mientras ella, viva en los corazones de las personas que ella amaba y la amaron, es como si aún siguiera con nosotros".-_

-¿Natsu-san?.-

-Emilia, recordé algo importante gracias a ti.-hace siete años esas palabras, me ayudaron a calmar, mi ira, y remordimiento, por no ser capaz de salvarla, y que al igual, que en ese entonces antepusiera mi orgullo, y egoísmo, ante todo sobre su recuerdo.

"**Fin Natsu Pov"**

-Mientras lo entiendas.- dijo la chica mientas un leve suspiro salía de sus labios.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron, y comenzaron a reír, pero un sonido los hiso reaccionar.

-Emilia, regresa al pueblo y trae a mi amigos, creo que ahora completaremos la misión.- sentencio el chico mientras se colocaba enfrente de ella, lo cual ella asintió, pero cuando se disponía a marcharse uno de los monstruos que habían aparecido en la tarde, se encontraba justo de tras de ella y apunto de atacarla.- Karyuu no tekken, Emilia date prisa.- Emilia solo asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

-No creí que tuviera la oportunidad de volverte a golpear.-dijo el chico mientras volteaba en dirección a los árboles que se encontraban detrás de él.

-Y yo no esperaba la oportunidad de regresarte el favor.- contesto el enemigo mientras salía de su escondite, mientras le daba a Natsu una mirada llena de superioridad.-Oh, ¿y desde cuando te diste cuanta de mi presencia?.-contesto una voz con un toque de sarcasmo.-

-Para un Dragon Slayer, un aroma no es algo que se olvide con facilidad.-contesto el chico mientras señalaba su nariz-Solo una cosa, desde cuando llevas atormentando a este pueblo.-

-No recuerdo desde cuando fue, pero la paga no es mala.-

-Bien, ahora tengo un buen motivo para darte una paliza, ahora estoy encendido, listo para ser noqueado Lucia.-dijo Natsu mientras llamas aparecían en sus manos y se dirigía al sujeto que se encontraba enfrente de él.

**Pueblo Grage, Posada**

-Oye, Gray, ¿no crees que ya se demoró mucho Natsu y Emilia? –cuestiono la chica de una gran delantera.

-Sí, Lucy-san tiene razón.-afirmo la pequeña mientras miraba al joven.-

El chico solo soltó un suspiro-Ya no se preocupen por eso, ya verán que dentro de poco recuperaremos al idiota que conocemos, y…..-

Pero antes de que Gray terminara de hablar, la puerta de la posada se abre de golpe dejando ver a una agotada chica, la cual respiraba muy agitada, e intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

-Emilia-san. ¿Qué ocurre?.-

-Na….Natsu-san el….-

**Lago**

Mientras tanto, Natsu, y el tipo que el cual se había peleado hasta hace un mes, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras que algunos monstruos lo atacaban.- Karyuu no Yokugeki **(*)**.-

-Mmmmmm….nada mal, aparecer todavía estos monstruos no están en un buen nivel, tendré que reportarlo.-

- Karyuu no Koen **(*), **no se supone que eres un mago de un Gremio legítimo, entonces ¿Por qué haces esto?.-

-Simple por que los trabajos de un gremio legítimo, son muy aburridos y no tienen nada de diversión, pero la única ventaja que tienen es que mientras permanezca en uno legítimo nadie sospechara de mí.-contesto el rubio.-Además de que, el lado oscuro me permite hacer l que mi alma quiera.-sentenció mientras una retorcida sonrisa se formaba en su cara.-Y ahora, monstruos de prueba "B", atáquelo.

- Karyuu no Kenkaku **(*).-** mientras el fuego envolvía algunos de los monstruos, algunos de ellos lograron esquivar el ataque de Natsu, y aprovechando que el chico tenía una defensa baja, logrando dar un gran golpe, provocando que el chico volara lejos.

-Bien, los monstruos de la prueba **(*)** "B", son mejores que los de la "A", pero aun tienen unos pequeños defectos.-dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-¿Que tantos estas murmurando?.-en ese momento se encontraba a escasos centímetro de Lucia.- Karyuu no Hokou.-el golpe e dio directo, y mandándolo a unos cuantos metros lejos.

-Maldito, ahora veras, pruebas "A, B, C", acábenlo.-dijo el mago mientras las criaturas, rodeaban a Natsu, y de un momento a otro se abalanzaron hacia él.

- Ice Make – Cannon.**(*)**-

-Regalus **(*)** dame tu poder.-

-Tenryuu no Hokou.-

Gracias a los ataques la mayoría de los monstruos, fueron derrotados pero algunos lograron escapar.

-Takuyo **(*)**, sí que eres un dolor en el culo, flamita.-sentencio el mago de hilo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

- Cállate.-sentenció el joven mientras les daba la espalda a sus amigos, los cuales ante dichas palabras se tensaron un poco.- Sí que se tomaron su tiempo de venir creí que tendría que acabarlos todos yo solo.-dijo el chico mientras los volteaba a ver con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Los chicos solo soltaron un suspiro mientras lo veían con una sonrisa más relajada.-Como si pudieras, flamita.-dijo Gray, mientras le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eh, quieres ver de lo que soy capaz, maldito exhibicionista.-contesto el chico mientras pega su frente a la de Gray, el cual golpeo con más fuerza la de Natsu, y de ambos salían unas llamas por parte de Natsu y por parte de Gray unas ondas frías, y sin olvidar que el chico ya se estaba comenzando a quitar la ropa.

-Podrían dejar de pelear entre ustedes, y Gray ponte tus ropas.-sentenció la rubia mientras le tapaba los ojos una ruborizada Wendy, a lo cual el chico se alarmo y solo recogió su pantalón.

-Bien, ahora no es momento de peleas, Natsu.-

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.-

-Mmmmm….pero si son las moscas de esta tarde, quién lo diría, que no solo acabaría con Natsu sino que también con ustedes, sí que es mi día.-dijo, mientras que de sus manos dos bolas de luz salían en dirección de los magos.-Muy bien, mis queridas pruebas, acaben con ellos.-sentencio mientras con su mano dando la señal con un chasquido de sus dedos, los monstruos se abalanzaron a ello nuevamente.

- Ice Make – Cannon. -

-Regalus dame tu poder, Lucy detrás de mí.-dijo el chico mientras se ponía delante de la joven, la cual solo sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Ya ate lo avía dicho, yo peleo junto a mis espíritus.-dijo mientras sacaba su Látigo y se ponía de espaldas.

-Tenryuu no tekken **(*)**.-

-Karyuu no Yokugeki **(*).-**

Ahora la mayoría de los monstruos caían enfrente del mago, el cual, aprovecho el momento en que Natsu derrumbaba algunos monstruos para ir sobre él, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo una lluvia de espadas la impidió continuar obligándolo a retroceder, mientras una cortina de humo impedía ver que era lo que había ocurrido, y los demás que se encontraban peleando voltearan hacia el mago peli-rosa.

-Pe…pero qué demonios.-dijo el rubio, mientras esperaba que la cortina de humo desapareciera.

Después de que el humo se disipará de mostro dos figuras, una era Natsu quien se encontraba arrodillado, y la otra de una chica con una espada.

-Emilia.-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Natsu, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ah eres tú, creí que me había hecho cargo de ti mocosa.-

-Como si un maldito pudiera conmigo.-dijo la chica mientras, volteaba hacia el chico.-Natsu-san, disculpa la tardanza tuve que hacer algo importante después de avisarla a tus amigos que vinieran.-

-Ya veo, ya decía yo que era raro que no estuvieras por aquí.-contesto como si nada mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Todos miraron al joven y pudieron percatarse y poder confirmar al fin de que su amigo ya era el que ellos conocían.

-Natsu-san deja, que tus amigos y yo acabemos con los monstruos, tu acaba con ese tipo, por lo que veo, ya podrás pelar adecuadamente con el.-

-Solo déjamelo a mí.-contesto el peli-rosa con una gran sonrisa y su pulgar en lo alto, Emilia solo asintió y se fue junto a los demás que ya se encontraban reanudando sus peleas con las bestias.

-Bien creo que es hora de acabar con esto.-dijo Natsu, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por sus llamas.-Ahora estoy más encendido.-

Y de un gran salto el joven fue directo hacia el enemigo el cual bloqueo su golpe, y se disponía a tacarlo, pero Natsu fue más rápido y esquivo el golpe y colocándose detrás de él.-Con fuego en mi mano derecha y el fuego de mi mano izquierda al juntarlas Karyuu no Koen.-el golpe dio directo al mago haciéndolo caer al suelo.-Todavía no, Karyuu no tekken, Karyuu no Kagitsume, Karyuu no Yokugeki.- cada golpe que el chico le proporcionaba a su oponente este ya no podía moverse más, lo cual a alarmo a los chicos que ya avían acabado con sus oponentes.

-No, puede ser Natsu o través perdió el control.-dijo una alarmada Lucy.

-Hay que detenerlo ahora o de lo contrario-dijo de igual manera Wendy.

Pero antes de que las dos pudiesen hacer algo, dos manos se coloraron enfrente de ellas impidiendo su acercamiento.

-¿Pero qué hacen Gray, Loke?, ¿acaso noven lo que está pasando?.-declaro la chica mientras espera respuesta de ambos chicos.

-Si ambos están viendo lo que está pasando, chicas.-

-Emilia-san-

Por eso si no detene…-

-No, se preocupen, él…. ahora pela como es debido.-

Mientras tanto en la pelea, Natsu aun domina la situación impidiendo que su oponente pudiera poner un dedo sobre él.

-Tú…maldito aun quieres, destrozarme por esa mujer.-

En ese momento se preparaba para darle un nuevo golpe, pero lo que dijo ese tipo hiso que se detuviera.-Solo diré esto lo que tu hiciste ya no me importa, pero sería una mentira decirte que aún tengo el deseo de quemarte por eso, pero gracias a alguien recordé algo que yo mismo jure nunca olvidar, dios realmente el orgullo de un Dragón sí que es molesto, pero ahora, mi única razón de querer golpearte, es por este pueblo y Emilia, tú fuiste el que la lastimo cierto, entonces por ella sentirás mi ira y de paso me desquitare por lo de hace un mes.-concluyo el chico mientras una sonrisa malvada surcaba su rostro.- Karyuu no Hokou.-

Después de este último ataque Lucia ya no podía moverse más quedando completamente inconsciente.

Pero desde las sombras, una figura había vito todo solo alcanzo a decir.-Señor, las pruebas todavía deben ser mejoradas y en cuanto a nuestro "amigo" yo me ocupare de que no diga nada.-sentencio mientras se retiraba del lugar.

**Pueblo Grage, 5días después.**

"**Lucy Pov"**

-Ya han pasado cinco días desde el incidente de esos monstruos, los cuales ese mismo día los soldados del imperio se encargaron de ellos, por lo que parece esos monstruos, fueron usados en pruebas bastantes complejas, y a respecto de ese tipo llamado Lucia solo sé que se lo llevaron espero que le den un buen castigo, pero como ya nos hicimos cargo de ello ya no hay que darle mucha importancia al asunto, hoy es el día que egresamos al gremio bueno, después de que todo eso terminará el pueblo de Emilia nos hiso una fiesta por cinco días enteros, la cual fue muy divertida, baile, comida y sobre todo las risas de mis amigos, además de las típicas peleas de Natsu y Gray el cual como de costumbre ya bailaba desnudo con las chicas junto a Loke, también Happy y Charle que al parecer su relación va mejorando al grado de que Happy ignoro por completo un banquete por ir a pasear con ella, eso sí que es muy raro pero me alegro por esos dos, y ahora por petición del Master debemos volver, pero ahora regresamos con el mismo viejo Natsu.-

"**Fin de Lucy Pov"**

-Lucy, ya es hora.- dijo cierto peli-rosa junto a cierto milino azul a su lado.

-Ya voy.-dijo la chica mientras recogía sus cosas, y salía junto al chico.

**Estación de Tren.**

Todos los habitantes del pueblo habían ido a despedir a los magos y agradéceles nuevamente la ayuda que les habían dado.

-Muchas gracias por todo, enserio gracias.-

-No gracias a ustedes por confiar en nuestro Gremio.-respondió la pequeña niña.-si tienen otro problema por favor llámenos.- mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Por favor no duden en visitarnos.-

-Y si quieren otra fiesta por favor avísenos, por que como pudieron notar somos muy bueno en eso-

.Y, también aremos un banquete de pescados para ti Happy.-

Esos, eran algunos de los comentarios de los aldeanos hacia lo magos.

-Muchas gracias, volveremos pronto.-contesto la chica de grades delanteras.

-Chicos, el tren ya está por partir y…..mmmm…donde está la estúpida flamita.-sentencio el chico mientras buscaba a su "amigo-rival", con la mirada.

-Ah, está por allá.-dijo la pequeña señalando a cierto lugar.

En cierta parte del lugar dos personas terminaban una cierta conversación pendiente.

-Gracias, Emilia y cuídate mucho.-dijo el joven mientras se alejaba de la chica, hasta llegar con sus amigos y para voltearse hacia ella.-¡OYE EMILIA ESPERO QUE TE UNAS A FAIRY TAILL, ESTAREMOS ESPERÁNDOTE!.-grito Natsu mientras se despedía con su mano y se subía en el tren.

La chica solo dio un leve suspiró y regresándole la misma sonrisa.-NATSU-SAN NO OLVIDES LO QUE TE DIJE.- grito de igual manera la chica, mientras miraba al mago asentir.

El tren poco a poco se alejaba del lugar, y poco a poco los aldeanos regresaban a casa, pero solo dos personas permanecieron el lugar, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Emilia, tienes una llamada.-dijo el abuelo Shiba mientras le daba una esfera la cual mostraba una cara muy conocida.

-Buen trabajo, Emilia tu misión ha sido un éxito.-dijo la persona cuya imagen era la del master de Fairy Tail.

-Fue un placer Master, y de hacho debería ser yo que diera las gracias.-dijo la chica dándole una linda sonrisa.

-Pero para mí es sorprendente tener a un miembro del gremio externo, cuando Maco me lo conto, me sorprendí mucho pero veo que eres una gran maga Emilia espero que puedas venir a presentarte formalmente ante los demás miembros del gremio-dijo el viejo master con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo hare la cuando llegue el momento.-

-Bueno esta la próxima cuídate mucho.-dijo dando por terminada la llamada, Emilia solo asintió y le regreso la bola al anciano que estaba a su lado, mientras poco a poco el vendaje de su brazo derecho s lo quitaba dejando ver la marca del gremio de Fairy Taill en su brazo y era uno de color Escarlata.

-Pronto me presentare a Fairy Taill, Erza-one-sama.- dijo mirando al cielo mientras iba de regreso junto a anciano.

**Tren.**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que los magos se habían marcha y un silencio incomodo los rodeaba ya que desde que Natsu se había subido al tren su semblante serio había regresado mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana y su cabello cubría sus ojos, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a los chicos que no sabían que hacer hasta que la voz del chico los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Chicos.-dijo el mago de fuego con una voz muy seria y volteaba a verlos mientras sus ojos ocultos por el cabello se mostraban dejando ver algo que los impresiono y a la ves asusto.-Quiero vomitar.-

-Na…Natsu-san estás...completamente verde, porque no dijiste nada.-dijo una eufórica Wendy mientras se acercaba al chico para ayudarle con su mareo.

-Dios, que tienes en el cabeza aparte de porquerías.-dijo ya un calmado Gray al ver a su "amigo-rival" en su típica agonía por los trasportes.

-Gray, Charle, acompáñeme por unas toallas, y algunas bolsas, y gray ayúdame con el hielo.-declaro Lucy, mientras era seguida por la felina y el chico de hielo.

-Natsu-san espera aquí iré por un poco de agua.-dijo Wendy mientras iba en dirección opuesta que sus amigos, dejando solos a Happy y a Natsu.

-Natsu, me alegro que seas el mismo idiota de siempre.-dijo el felino mientras se paraba de su lugar.-Iré ayudar a Wendy, tu espera aquí a que regresemos, porque nosotros estaremos contigo.-dijo para después ir a donde la peli-azul se había ido.

-Gracias chicos.-susurro Natsu, para después cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que le llevaran las cosas para sentirse mejor,-Ahora que lo pienso, serán dos semas en tren…..NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, COMO LE HICE PARA AGUANTAR LA VEZ PASADA-lloriqueaba el chico mientras su alma salía por su cuerpo

**2 semanas después, Ciudad de Magnolia, 6:00 a.m.**

-Dios ese fue el viaje más largo de toda mi vida, porque tuvo que tener un accidente el tren a pocas horas de llegar.-se quejaba el chico peli-rosa, mientras camina algo desorientado.

-Ya no te quejes.- dijo ya un frustrado Gray.

Las chicas solo reían, ya cada quien se disponía a ir hacia su casa hasta que la voz de alguien los detuvo.

-Chicos, ¿Adónde creen que van?.-

-Laxus, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, y tan temprano.-dijo sorprendida Lucy, ya que la cara del susodicho era de cansancio puro.

-Órdenes del Jiji.-respondió si más.-Bien síganme y en especial tu Natsu.-dijo para luego darse la vuelta, los demás se miraron, Natsu fue el primero en seguirlo, y los demás fueron tras de él

Mientras más caminaban el lugar les era más familiar, ya que se mismo lugar, aquella colina ala que iban era ni más ni menos que en donde, Natsu colocó una ofrenda para Erza, y antes de llegar el peli-rosado detuvo su andar.

-¿Por qué te detienes, Natsu?.-pregunto Laxus ya que al momento de que el joven dejo de caminar detrás de él.

-Yo…yo no puedo acercarme a ese lugar.-

-Se, que a un no puedes acercarte, pero es ahora que debes hacerlo.-dijo el rubio.-Además, creo que ahora puedes verla con más claridad.- rectifico, mientras reanudaba su andar y solo volvió a decir

Natsu solo asintió mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en su cara y ahora camina más decidido hasta que llego a la cima, y lo que vio lo deje muy impacto y a la vez muy feliz, y es qué el lugar que fue manchado por ese tipo volvía hacer lo que una vez fue e inclusive se veía mucho mejor, y lo más importante es que todos los miembros del gremio estaban ahí, pero un miembro en especial se acercó a Natsu.

-Natsu, te pido disculpas, por lo que paso, en este lugar tan especial para Erza-san.-dijo una peli-verde, mientras se inclinaba y llevaba consigo un ramo de flores.

-Bisca, ¿Por qué tú?.-dijo Natsu un poco preocupado.

-Porque a pesar de que nosotros somos del mismo gremio no pudimos proteger, el lugar favorito de la persona que más respete, y al final te ocasioné, problemas.-continuo diciendo la mujer mientras, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro.

_- "mientras ella, viva en los corazones de las personas que ella amaba y la amaron, es como si aún siguiera con nosotros".-_ante tales palabras Natsu solo sonrió y tocando levemente el hombro de su amiga para ayudarla a pararse.-Bisca, mientras ella permanezca en nuestros corazones, no importa lo demás y gracias chicos por regresar este lugar a lo que era.-dijo el peli rosa sonriendo.

-Natsu, ¿ya dejaste ese egoísmo tuyo?.- cuestiono el Master, mientras se acercaba al joven.

-Ji-chan, no y ni pienso hacerlo.-contestó el chico, ganado las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros.-SI, se refiere al egoísmo malo, ese ya lo deje, con mi nuevo egoísmo no tienen de que preocuparse.-

-¿Eh, nuevo egoísmo, de que hablas?.-cuestiono de nuevo el Master, mientras intentaba comprender lo dicho por el chico.

-"_Ah, por cierto Natsu-san olvide decirte algo, Erza-one-sama, me dijo, esto, el único hombre que puede superarme es únicamente Natsu"_, el egoísmo de que solo yo superare a Erza_.-_dijo el chico mientras sonreía.-Solo espera Erza, te superare y donde quiera que estés, AAAAHHHH, ESTOY ENCENDIDO.-dijo un eufórico Natsu.

Todos los miembros del gremio solo se echaron a reír, mientras otros suspiraban aliviados.

Mientras tanto Natsu se acercó a la lápida que le hiso a Erza, a la cual el recordó lo último que le pregunto Emilia.-_"Ah, es verdad Natsu-san, ¿tú sabes cómo Erza-one-sama se hizo…?"._-ante tal recuerdo Natsu volvió a sonreír, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos o más bien una voz.

-Chicos miren el cielo.-dijo la voz de su amiga Lucy, al momento en que Natsu alzó la mirada vio un hermoso amanecer.

"**Lucy Pov"**

_-"Muchos piensan que las casualidades son cosas del destino u otras piensan que es algo inevitable, pero yo creo que una casualidad es algo que no tiene explicación, porque si lo tuviera, sería difícil explicar que este cielo, este mismo amanecer, de hace siete años lo estamos volviendo a ver y aún recuerdo esas palabras que desde el fondo de mi corazón, y aun ahora deseo que se cumplan…."-_

**Continente Symphonia.**

_El amanecer de ese día…._

…_estaba manchado de un hermoso color Escarlata…_

…_de aquel que nunca había vuelto a ver._

_Al igual del color de cabello de Erza…_

…_es cálido y lleno de pasión…_

_Sin tan solo pudieras levantar la cabeza, verías un hermoso espectáculo en el cielo…_

…_Si solo pudieras…_

-Ah que hermoso cielo tenemos hoy.-dijo un hombre de aproximadamente unos 20 años, el cual tenía un cabello negro como la noche y piel morena, sobre su ojo izquierdo tres perforaciones, y en su cuello un collar con una calavera.-Me recuerda mucho a la princesa.-

-Eh, acaso estás enamorado.-dijo una vos en tono de burla.

-Por favor no digas tonterías.-respondió mientras su cara adquiría un leve tono rojizo.

-Ya, ya está bien, pero si esta cielo es hermoso, también a mí me recuerda a cierta persona.-dijo el sujeto detrás de él.

-¿A quién?.- pregunto el joven parando su caminar y volteándolo a ver-Si no es mucha molestia, Gildarts Clive-san?

-Ah, no uses el "san **(*)**" me haces sentir viejo, y a la chica que este cielo me recuerda era como una hija para mí, _"Porque su cabello era igual de este hermoso color"_.-pesaba mientras miraba al cielo.-¿Y a ti porque te recuerda a tu princesa?.-

-Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, la pero te advierto que la princesa Resha es muy hermosa, bueno aunque eso no es su verdadero nombre.-dijo en susurro pero fue perfectamente escuchado por el hombre detrás de él.

**Castillo Jardines.**

En los jardines del palacio una chica de 19 años de edad aproximadamente se encontraba recostada sobre un hermoso campo de flores, con un hermoso vestido blanco, mientras su brazo izquierdo cubría su rostro, y mientras unos pensamientos abarcaban por completo su mente.

_-"…estaba llorando…Ella iba a rendirse….Y su voz temblaba….No quiero ver a…así…_ _debe ser fuerte y valiente…_ _Quiero que sea la misma de siempre…._ _Cuando despierte de esta pesadilla…"-_mientras esos pensamientos resonaban en su cabeza una traviesa lagrima recorrió su rostro.

-Ah que hermoso cielo, no crees que el cielo es especialmente para ti prin….-pero el felino noto como su dueña cubría su rostro con uno de sus brazos.-ah no estás viendo esto princesa.-dijo molesto un felino color plateado

-A lo mejor está pensando en que tipo de insectos somos tu y yo haru-dijo una felina de color caramelo, mientras recogía algunas flores.

-No, eso es más bien el tipo de cosas que pensarías t u Elie.-contesto el pequeño gato con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.-Como sea deberías ver esto Er…-pero el pequeño no termino porque cuando se acercó a su dueña, noto una lágrima en su rostro lo cual también noto la pequeña gatita que estaba a su lado

-¿Ah estas bien Resha?-preguntaron al omiso los dos pequeños felinos.

-Eh, si estoy bien solo es que el cielo están hermoso, que por alguna razón, me dieron ganas de llorar.-dijo la chica quitando su brazo de su rostro.

-Si tu o dices.-contesto el gato plateado no muy seguro de la respuesta de su dueña.

-Pero verdad, que el cielo de esta tarde es muy hermoso se parece a tu color de cabello, los dos con un hermoso color Escarlata.-dijo muy animada la pequeña gata mientras sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores, provocando la sonrisa de sus acompañantes.

-Con que aquí estaba princesa, el Rey quiere verla.-dijo una chica con ropas sencillas mientras la observaba y esperando respuesta por parte de la joven.-Y por cierto el joven, Musica **(*)** ya ha regresado.-dijo la joven en tono burlo, provocando que la chica se parara pero al levantarse, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hiso que el cabello de la joven se elevara y bailara con él, lo cual provoco que su espalda me mostrara dejando ver que en el lado izquierdo de esta se notara una pequeña cicatriz en forma de una ala.

.-_"Ah, es verdad Natsu-san, ¿tú sabes cómo Erza-one-sama se hizo…una cicatriz en forma de ala, en la espalda?"_**(*)**_._-

Hasta hasta aquí el capi, y les pido perdon en las partes de pela no soy muy buena en eso espero que me disculpen mi falta de imaginacion en ese aspecto, pero bueno pando a otro lado, creo que la mayor parte de mi imaginación está aquí, pero aún tengo mucha ya que apenas estoy haciendo el próximo capi y por lo que llevo sé que les gustara mucho, solo ruego que mi imaginación no me abandone, y sobre los **–(TEXTOS).- como deje en el en la simbología del finc son citaciones del finc, "El dolor del amor", los cuales le pertenecen al autor de dicho finc: Toaneo07 Ver2.0-san, quien me permitió usara su idea en mi finc de nueva cuanta gracias por dejarme usarla.**

Agradecimientos por el capi, pasado

**mat321: **Que bueno que te gustara el capi, y sobre como sobrevivió Erza y que fue de ella en el próximo capi lo sabrás, solo espera xD.

**Anacoreta: **gracias por tu comentario y que pareciera interesante el finc, espero que los demás capis te gusten.

**mary-animeangel: **Gracias por tu comentario, y no todavía falta para que estos dos se encuentren pero cuando lo hagan será una gran sorpresa, y sobre los recuerdos de Erza, ya verás que fue de ellos solo espera xD.

**Froggus: **Gracias por tu comentario y por la ayuda espero que este capi te haya gustado y cumpliera con tus expectativas solo espera al otro será más interesante xD.

**Leknyn: **De nuevo gracias por tu comentario, y como ya le dije a mary-animeangel, todavía falta un poco para que se reencuentren pero te aseguro que te gustara ese momento y será toda una cosa solo espera xD

**Michelita: **Gracias por tus ideas me acabas de ayudar con ellas gracias, si quieres saber más del finc, en mi perfil deje mis direcciones de Facebook como Skipe por si quieres saber más

**MaferKP: **Me alegra que te interesara el finc en serio me alegró mucho saberlo, y sobre el desarrollo de estos dos será una gran sorpresa, y por cierto ya quiero conti de tu finc, dios me dejas con la intriga de saber que pasara xD.

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0:** Me alegro que te interesara mi fin y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda, espero que el capi te gustara, y a quiero conti de tu fin por fa bueno cuídate mucho y de nuevo gracias.

Bien aquí están las referencias.

**Grage (*): **este pueblo es de la serie de Rave Master, el cual es el hogar del protagonista Haru.

**Karyuu no tekken** **(*********): **Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego.

**Monstruos (*): **Bueno la imagen del monstruo está en mi perfil, este disculpen si no lo explique muy bien.

**Hime (*): **No hace falta que explique el significado de la palabra, pero para mí escribir Hime, que escribir princesa.

**Tenryuu no Hokou (*): **Rugido del Dragón del cielo.

**Ice Make Lance (*): **Lanza de Hielo Alquímico.

**Karyuu no Kagitsume (*): **Garra del Dragón de Fuego.

**Karyuu no Hokou (*): **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego.

**Jiji (*): **Como todos sabemos así es como Laxus se refiere a su abuelo, y al igual que en el caso de Lucy es más fácil escribirlo.

**Shiba (*): **Otro personaje de Rave Master, en la serie él fue el primer Rave Master.

**Emilia Justina (*): **Ella es personaje de la serie Hataraku Maō-sama, a decir verdad pensé que ella era una buena opción para este capítulo, por su cabello, y aquellos que, hayan visto la serie enteran un poco el por qué la utilice.

**Pelea ****(*): **Para esta parte me inspire en la pela del capítulo 167 de Fairy Tail, donde Erza acaba con los 100 monstruos, perdonen por no explicarlo como era debido.

**Cicatriz (*): **La imagen la deje en mi perfil, al igual que las demás, este y bore la imagen de Erza recostada en flores esa está en mi perfil.

Bueno eso es todo me despido, cuídense todos y ahora a comer gracias por leer.

_._


End file.
